Hidden Secrets
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: Can you guess what happens when a boy is made a choice: Will he follow his father's offer or will he take his own path? The song is not mine and I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters, so enjoy.


**Hidden Secrets**

**Well everyone this is my first fanfic, well it is actually my 1st fanfic, but you get the point. If you want to read more of fanfics my name is sakurauchiha442. Now back to the story, can you guess what happens when a boy is made a choice: Will he follow his father's offer or will he take his own path? The song is not mine and I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters, so enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Hidden Secrets**

Being part of a family that is not normal is very normal for this 18 year old boy. Now going to school and protecting your family is very difficult, but when you have friends to back you up its very easy. Now having a crush and failing school is something your friends are forbidden to help you with. The boy who has to deal with all this pressure is Ulrich Stern which everybody thinks of him as the high school heartthrob, but only his friends know he is a werewolf. His best friends are Aelita Stones, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremie Belpois, and Samantha Knight.

**(At Kadic)**

"Hey Ulrich, when are you going to tell Yumi that you like her?" Odd asked.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked not caring.

"I mean, you drag me all the way out here just to watch her so when are you going to ask her?" asked Odd.

"I don't know, you know the big choice I have to make." Ulrich said getting upset

"Yeah I know, so which are you going to pick: Become Alpha male or leave the pack?" asked Odd.

"I don't want to deal with all the responsibility of protecting the pack," said Ulrich.

"Well whatever you pick you know we back you up 100%." Odd said happily.

"Yeah I know." Ulrich said with a little smile. After their little conversation they see the other pack members coming towards them.

"Hey guys what you doing out here?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah class started like 15 minutes ago," said Sam.

"You know if Jim catches you you'll have to do 4 hours of detention, then you won't be able to hunt with us tonight." Jeremie said looking out in the distance.

"He's right, and you know your father would be furious if he found out," said Aelita in a concerned tone.

"I don't care what he thinks. He doesn't have to make a choice, I do." Ulrich said getting angry.

"We know that, we just want you to pick the right choice so he doesn't come after you or us," said Sam

"Don't worry I'll choose at the next full moon gathering in a couple of weeks," said Ulrich in a defensive tone.

"Well good luck buddy, anyway we should get to class like now," Odd said gathering up his stuff.

"For once he's right here comes Jim." Jeremie not really concerned.

"What do we do?" asked Aelita.

"I got an idea, run!" said Sam as she ran off in the distance with the others close behind her.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**X.A.N.A Attack**

**(In The Cafeteria)**

"Hey guys what's up?" Yumi said while pulling out a chair to sit down.

"Nothing watching Odd wolf down his food," said Jeremie.

"What?" Yumi said in a confused tone.

"What he means is we are watching Odd eat really fast to see if he chokes," Aelita said stomping on his foot.

"Ow that hurt," said Jeremie as he yelled out in pain. For the rest of the time they were talking and laughing at Odd's stupid jokes. All of a sudden there was beeping coming from Jeremie's laptop.

"Don't tell me X.A.N.A attack?" Yumi said with a frustrating tone.

"Yep for the third time this week," said Aelita.

"He does not know how to take a break," said Odd

"You know he wants to take over the world so there would be no point in taking a break," said Sam.

"She's right," said Ulrich finally speaking.

"Oh finally he can talk, so have you been quiet this whole time?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"No just in deep thought." Ulrich said coolly.

"Oh no," said Jeremie in a nervous tone.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked concerned.

"Hey who's up for a family reunion?" Jeremie said nervously.

"I don't think I am," said Odd

"Neither am I," said Sam

"Ulrich?" asked Odd.

"Huh?" said Ulrich.

"Are you ready for a reunion?" Jeremie asked Odd's question again.

"You don't mean?" Ulrich said getting mad.

"Yep," said Aelita trying not to make him madder.

"Well what are we waiting for? An invitation?" Ulrich said getting up out the chair and heading towards the door.

"He's right let's go," said Aelita following Ulrich and the rest just followed her. They all run out of the cafeteria and into the forest to the manhole cover. They ride their skateboards and scooters to the ladder leading to the factory and climbed up. When they got to the factory everybody but Yumi jumped from the platform, she was astonished how they were all able to jump that far. In the elevator Ulrich stood in the corner away from Yumi because he knew he would lose control because he liked her so much.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**On Lyoko**

**(In The Supercomputer Room)**

"Ok everyone into the scanner room now," said Jeremie as he hopped in his chair and started the virtualization process.

"On it now Einstein," said Odd running into the elevator with the others.

**(In The Scanner)**

"Everybody step in now," said Jeremie over the speaker, "scanner Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Sam: Transfer Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Sam, Odd: Virtualization."

**(On Lyoko)**

"Hey Jeremie, do you see what we see?" Ulrich said running towards the tower.

"Yeah I'm sending your rides now," said Jeremie. All of a sudden the bikes show up all the way on the other side of the area when they get there they hop on the Overbike, Overwing, and Overboard and Sam rode her roller skates. They run into 4 crabs, 2 tarantulas, 1 manta, 7 hornets, 5 megatanks, and 9 roachers.

"Dang Jeremie, you must really be close to shutting him down for him to be this mad," said Ulrich in astonishment.

"Well the information you got me in Sector 5 helped a lot, I was able to slow down and back up his world domination plan," Jeremie said happily.

"That's why we missed eating all those days ago," said Aelita

"That's right only me, Ulrich, and Sam went eating," Odd said remembering that night.

"Oh it was so good, I can't wait for later," Sam said killing one of the hornets

"Me neither," Odd said killing one of the megatanks.

"You guys went out to eat and didn't invite me?" Yumi said feeling left out.

"You probably wouldn't like what we eat anyway unless you eat cow, sheep, lamb, or pig," said Aelita with a little smile.

"You're right I wouldn't have liked it," said Yumi.

"We are real animals when it comes to eating," Sam said killing another crab.

"What?" asked Yumi.

"Sam!" yelled Aelita from a distance.

"What? I'm just kidding," Sam said laughing to herself.

"Well that was not funny at all, even for me," Odd said killing the last monster. After all of the monsters were defeated Aelita deactivated the tower, and Jeremie did a return to the past.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bad Choice of Words**

**(In The Cafeteria)**

"We finally stopped the most horrible thing in the world," Ulrich said sitting down in his chair.

"What is that?" Yumi asked in a confused tone.

"The family reunion," Jeremie said pulling out his laptop..

"I don't know, I thought you guys would love to see your family," said Yumi, they all bust out laughing, "what's so funny?" she asked getting quite upset.

"Have you met my family?" Ulrich said still recovering himself from that laugh.

"No, I don't think I met any of your families," said Yumi.

"That's a good thing," said Sam entwining her hands with Odd's.

"They are real dogs," Aelita chimed in while looking at Jeremie's laptop.

"Why would you say that?" asked Yumi.

"We will tell you when it's the right time," Ulrich said pulling out a book.

"It's not the right time for what?" asked Yumi.

"For you to know about our family reunions," Ulrich said plainly.

"Oh I see, you guys think I can't handle meeting your parents?" Yumi said feeling confident in herself.

"Yeah," said Aelita.

"Its true," said Odd with a mouth full of food.

"It really is horrible," said Sam.

"Well if you think you can handle it meet us near the manhole leading to the factory and dress comfortably," Jeremie said putting away his laptop.

"Okay I will, when is it?" Yumi said getting up out her seat.

"In about a week," Ulrich said getting up from his chair as well.

"Yeah and wait till you hear Ulrich's announcement," Odd said with anticipation.

"Odd if you don't shut up you will not meet your family at all," Ulrich said walking towards the door.

"Okay sheesh, the tension in this room is horrible," said Odd following everybody else, as soon as they step out the door the bell rings.

**(Later That Day)**

As they were all getting ready for their hunting session Ulrich smelled a very familiar smell near by. That smell only appeared if there was danger around, and there was a lot of it.

"Hey Odd you smell that?' Ulrich said glancing over at Odd.

"What?" Odd asked curiously.

"I smell it," said Aelita.

"I do too," said Jeremie taking off his shirt.

"And so do I," said Sam taking off her pants.

"It smells like-" Ulrich said as he was cut off by a scream.

"That's Yumi!" Aelita said in a panicked tone.

"Sounds like she needs help," said Odd about to run to help.

"Odd wait, you guys go on ahead I'll catch up," Ulrich said walking in the direction the scream came from.

"Okay hurry," said Sam turning in the opposite direction. Ulrich ran as fast as he could as he looked behind to see his best friends turn into their wolf forms. He ran as fast as he could towards Yumi's house when he got there he saw two vampires trying to attack her. Before they could lunge Ulrich jumped out of nowhere and tackled them to the ground.

"You stay away from her or I will rip you to pieces," said Ulrich bearing his teeth.

"Hey look there is a big mutt in front of us," said the first vampire.

"Yeah he is protecting this girl he must really like her." said the second vampire.

"Who are you?" asked Yumi. Ue didn't say anything he just looked at her, she thought she saw him smile at her. She saw them fighting and started running towards home. Then one of the vampires saw her running and ran after her Ulrich could only fight one at a time so he had no choice but to let that one go.

"Oh no I can't take both of them by myself I need help, sorry guys," Ulrich said throwing back his head and howling.

"Where are you going girlie we came out here for a meal and we are not going back on a empty stomach, so hold still for me would you," said the first vampire.

"Let me go you filthy bloodsucker," said Yumi trying to push the vampire away.

"Ha-ha, feisty aren't we?" Asked the vampire.

As he was about to sink his fangs into her when a blond looking werewolf jumped at him then three more came out. They saw Ulrich fighting the other one so Sam and Aelita went to help him. Finally after the long fight the vampires were killed and Ulrich was hurt in the process so the others ran over there and helped him up, then they looked at Yumi and ran back into the woods.

"Wow what happened? I was saved by werewolves but why do they look so familiar? One had blond hair with what looked like a purple spot on his back, one was a light pink color mixed with white, one of them had black fur with light red stripes, and one was a light blonde color it can't be, can it?" Yumi said walking in the house.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Reveal**

**(The Next Day)**

"Man we missed dinner yesterday because of you," Odd said angrily.

"Sorry, anyway isn't it weird how the vampires from yesterday were hunting together?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, its like they were forced to work together," said Aelita reading a book.

"Well they were brothers," said Jeremie not even looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah I know that, I just hope Yumi didn't find out," Ulrich said looking around for any sign of Yumi.

"She couldn't have," said Jeremie.

"Why not? It's possible," said Sam trying to correct him.

"I know that but the only way she could figure it out was because of our-," he said as he was cut off by everybody else.

"Fur!" They all said in unison.

"Oh no, here she comes act normal," said Ulrich motioning to the others.

"Hey guys, something weird happened to me last night," said Yumi in a frightened yet exciting tone.

"Really, what?" Sam said already knowing the answer,

"Well first I was walking home then these two guys jumped me, they had fangs and red eyes I thought they were just some drunk rock star fans, then when they were about to attack me a big brown wolf saved me it was pretty cool yet scary at the same time. I took off running and one of them chased after me, then I heard a howl and a blonde looking wolf jumped out and killed the vampire. Then three more came out and helped kill the other vampire, they helped the brown wolf up and went back into the forest."

"Wow you don't say," Jeremie said sarcastically.

"I went over the facts last night and read an article about werewolves and vampires," Yumi said trying to remember the story right.

"Oh yeah, what it say?" Aelita said already hearing the story already from Jeremie.

"Well it said that werewolves and vampires have been feuding for thousands of years, a young boy fell in love with a young girl that were from totally different clans. One day they found out that they were going to be parents, so the girl went to the werewolf clan and the boy went to the vampire clan and tried to explain the good news, but the leaders didn't like it so they had the two executed. The vampires and werewolves have hated each other for thousands of years. I looked at the wolves from yesterday and saw that only a couple of my friends have that color hair," said Yumi taking a big breath.

"Oh yeah, who?" Aelita said plainly.

"You guys," said Yumi.

"Okay you caught us, but don't tell anyone," said Ulrich.

"Don't worry I won't, but why didn't you tell me before?" Yumi asked honestly.

"Werewolves are forbidden to tell any human about their real selves," said Odd remembering one of their friends had showed herself to a human and was banished.

"Yeah I think it was Rachel," Jeremie said remembering.

"Yeah she was Ulrich's girlfriend," said Aelita covering her mouth quickly. Ulrich just got a cold look in his eyes remembering how Rachel got banished for showing Ulrich her real self. (FYI he was not a werewolf at this time).

**Flashback**

_**"Hey Ulrich guess what I'm a werewolf," Rachel said happily.**_

_**"That's cool, but won't you get in trouble for showing me?" asked Ulrich.**_

_**"Yeah but it's not like I care," Rachel said being defiant.**_

_**"If you get in trouble and get punished we can't be together anymore," Ulrich said trying to convince her.**_

_**"We will always be together, I promise," Rachel said giving him a bracelet.**_

_**"Okay," Ulrich said kissing her on the cheek.**_

_**(Later that day)**_

_**"Mrs. Rachel?" said one of the council's henchmen barging into her house.**_

_**"Yes?" Rachel said running down the stairs and freezing at the site of the two men.**_

_**"You are ordered to come with us, and if you refuse we must take you by force," said one of the henchmen.**_

_**"Why?" asked Rachel in a frightened tone.**_

_**"You have broke the law you must be judged before the leader," said the 2nd henchmen.**_

_**"Okay," said Rachel already knowing which law she broke. **__**Ulrich was on the way to her house when he saw her leaving with two men.**_

_**"Rachel what's going on?" asked Ulrich in a concerned tone.**_

_**"The prisoner is not allowed to speak young man," said the first henchmen sternly.**_

_**"What? You can't do this, she hasn't broken any laws," said Ulrich trying to hold back his tears.**_

_**"If you want to see her be at the cave in 30 minutes," said the 2nd henchmen.**_

_**"Okay," Ulrich said getting the message.**_

_**(30 minutes later)**_

_**"Rachel Heights, for showing yourself to a human the council has agreed that your punishment will be banishment," said the leader, "you have endangered our species I'm sorry, take her away," said the leader giving the signal for the two henchmen to take her away.**_

_**"Wait please don't do this, I love her too much to see her leave," Ulrich said trying to defend her.**_

_**"Ulrich it's alright I deserve it, just promise me something," Rachel said trying to be tough even though Ulrich wasn't.**_

_**"Sure anything," said Ulrich.**_

_**"Keep that bracelet, and don't forget about me ok?" Rachel said grabbing his hand.**_

_**"Okay, I promise but promise you'll find me." Ulrich said puting his hand on top of hers.**_

_**"I promise," she said as she was taken out, **__**Ulrich drooped on his knees and started crying.**_

**End of Flashback**

"Hey Ulrich you alright?" Odd asked in a concerned tone.

"You promised Rachel," Ulrich said in his head, "yeah I'm fine," he said snapping out of his flashback.

"Anyway as we were saying, yep that's pretty much the law," said Sam.

"Okay, but how are all of you werewolves?" Yumi asked curiously.

"I'm a werewolf because Jeremie told me he was a werewolf, and I wanted to become one so he bit me," said Aelita.

"Me, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie were born human but our parents turned us so we could take over the pack when we get older," said Sam.

"So you are meeting your families in a couple of days right?" Yumi asked contently.

"Wrong, the full moon gathering is tomorrow," said Ulrich loving his friends expressions.

"WHAT!?" They say all together in a shocked tone.

"So you will have to make a choice in a day?" Odd said totally panicking now.

"No I already chose, but I'm not telling you until the full moon gathering," said Ulrich playfully

"Oh man that was wrong, you got my hopes up and then smashed them you rotten dog," said Odd slightly irritated now.

"Right back at you, you're a dog too stupid," Ulrich said with triumphant smile knowing he always found a way to tick off his friend.

"Yeah but you're meaner than me," said Odd calmly.

"Whatever you say," Ulrich said with a grin, all of a sudden Sissi walks up to them.

"Hey Ulrich? Have you seen Theo around anywhere?" Sissi asked in a worried tone.

"No why?" Ulrich lied already knowing where Theo was.

"Oh okay if you see him tell him to come see me," said Sissi.

"Sure no problem," Ulrich said nicely. (I know what you're thinking but Sissi has forgotten about Ulrich because she's with Theo so don't ask any questions just read).

"What has gotten in to her?" Aelita asked nervously.

"She was looking for Theo but he left to go and control his phasing," said Ulrich.

"Oh well, no skin off our backs," Sam said starting to laugh.

"You mean no fur off our backs," Odd said joining in on the fun, they all started laughing.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Transformation**

**(In The Dorm Room)**

"I got to go see you 'dogs' later," Yumi said gathering up her things and getting ready to leave..

"Bye," They all said together leaving to go to their own dorms.

"Yumi wait, I'll walk you home just in case there's trouble," Ulrich said wanting to protect Yumi in anyway possible.

"Okay, thanks," Yumi said enjoying his company.

**(On The Walk Home)**

As they were walking Ulrich asked Yumi a question he thought she would never say yes to.

"Yumi would you look like to go out with me?" Ulrich asked feeling quite nervous.

"Why?" Yumi asked wondering he waited so long to ask her out.

"Never mind, I knew it was a long shot," Ulrich said in a disappointed type tone.

"It's not that, why did you wait so long to ask me?" Yumi said grabbing Ulrich's shoulder.

"I was still getting over Rachel, but now I want to be with you," Ulrich said gaining more confidence.

"Okay," Yumi said sweetly. As they looked into each others eyes they felt a weird power take over them. They both felt weak in the knees they were able to see each other's future and it felt like they were suffocating after the imprinting was done they both gasped for air and looked at each other blushing.

"What was that?" Yumi said trying to catch her breath.

"That was what we call imprinting, it means are mates for life," Ulrich said also trying to catch his breath.

"You mean we are together forever?" asked Yumi.

"Yes, I am to be your brother, mate, and protector," Ulrich said regaining himself.

"Does that mean I have to turn into a werewolf?" Yumi asked nervously.

"No, unless you want to," Ulrich said hoping otherwise.

"If I said yes would you turn me?" Yumi said turning towards Ulrich.

"Of course anything for you," Ulrich said happily.

"Well then change me," said Yumi.

"What now?" Ulrich asked quite shock at how calm she is.

"Yes," Yumi said calmly.

"Okay, but not here follow me," Ulrich said grabbing her arm.

"Hold on" Yumi said pulling out her phone and calling her mother to tell her she would be spending the night over at Aelita's dorm.

"What she say?" asked Ulrich.

"She said okay," Yumi said grabbing Ulrich's hand.

"Cool, let's go back to Kadic," Ulrich said running back to school with Yumi right behind him. They run to the school and go into Ulrich and Odd's dorm and see Odd playing with Kiwi.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here Yumi?" Odd asked in a confused tone.

"No time for questions, can you sleep in Jeremie's room tonight?" Ulrich said to Odd in a whisper.

"Why?" Odd asked also in a whisper.

"I imprinted on Yumi," Ulrich said happily.

"Nice job buddy, but why do I have to sleep in Jeremie's room?" Odd said feeling happy for his friend.

"Well would you like to sleep outside?" Ulrich asked in a annoyed tone.

"I'll just grab my stuff but what about Kiwi; Jeremie won't let me take him in the room," Odd asked.

"Don't worry I'll put him in the drawer and I will not kill him, yet," Ulrich said putting Kiwi back in the drawer.

"You better not, I'll kill you," Odd said trying to protect his buddy.

"Bye Odd," Ulrich said shoving Odd out the room shutting the door behind him.

(I'm going to skip this part the story is about to take a horrible turn of events just to let you know).

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Incident**

**(In Jeremy's Room)**

"So how do you think it's going?" Odd asked reading a magazine.

"I don't know Odd," Jeremie said sounding annoyed.

"Well I hope its going good," Odd said putting down the magazine. There was a big bang, a scream, and a howl, Odd heard it and saw Aelita and Sam run down the hallway to Ulrich and Odd's room Jeremy followed. When they got there they saw Yumi against the wall with Ulrich holding her by the throat and her arm was bleeding.

"Odd, Jeremie grab Ulrich and hold him down, Sam grab the lunar out my bag and try to get it in his mouth." Aelita said trying to pry Yumi away from Ulrich.

"Right," they all said going to do what they were told. Jeremie and Odd turned into their wolf forms and tackled Ulrich to the ground, he tried his hardest to get up and in the process he scratched Odd on the nose. Sam walked over to Ulrich, opened his mouth with tremendous strength and dropped the pill in. Slowly he started to calm down and turn back into his human form. Odd and Jeremie turned back as well.

"Uh my head, what happened?" Ulrich said rubbing his head.

"You went berserk that's what happened," Odd said panting.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich said looking around for Yumi.

"Sam and Aelita carried her back to their room," said Jeremie also panting.

"What? Why?" Ulrich said panicking.

"You injured her pretty bad," Odd said helping him up.

"Oh no, I knew this would happen," Ulrich said trying not to cry.

"It's not your fault buddy, she's going to be okay," Odd said reassuring him.

"She will?" Ulrich asked feeling relieved now.

"Then again she probably won't," said Jeremie.

"We are trying to calm him down not make him sadder," Odd said sounding like the serious one now.

"Well in that case why don't you go see her?" Jeremie said opening the door.

"You're right thanks," Ulrich said walking out.

"She's in Aelita's room," said Odd.

"Okay," Ulrich running down the hallway. When he gat to the door he heard the girls talking and decided to listen to see what they are saying.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Mark**

**(In The Girls Room)**

"Don't worry Yumi he didn't try to, it was an accident," Aelita said patching up Yumi's arm.

"I'm not worried, I'm scared," Yumi said wincing at the pain.

"Why?" Sam asked in a concerned tone.

"I mean don't get me wrong it felt good when he was touching me, but it just turned upside down," Yumi said remembering what happened earlier that night.

"Ah, you'll be alright we all have marks," said Aelita.

"Yeah, Odd put one on my neck, and Jeremie put one on Aelita's stomach," Sam said showing her their marks.

"Yeah it's just a mark they put on us to show other wolves that we're theirs," Aelta said putting her shirt down

"Aelita look," Sam said pointing to the mark on Yumi's inner thigh.

"It's the mark of the Alpha male," exclaimed Aelita.

"What?" asked Yumi.

"It means you are the alpha male's mate that means the initiation succeeded," Aelita sad hugging her new sister.

"I sense we are the not the only ones who know," said Sam looking towards the door.

"Come in, Ulrich," Aelita said with a smile. Ulrich opened the door to see Yumi's arm bandaged up and saw the mark on her leg then ran over and hugged her.

"Yumi I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I just get out of control all males do, but it was an accident," Ulrich said in her shoulder.

"It's okay I forgive you, Aelita told me everything," Yumi said comforting him.

"Don't worry Ulrich the process went fine, she can become one of us whenever you and her are ready," Aelita said getting up to put away the first aid kit.

"Wait why do both of us have to agree?" Yumi asked quickly

"Simple if you turn into a werewolf you can't turn back human, you can only take the form of a human," said Aelita.

"So do you agree?" Sam asked hoping they would say yes.

"Yes," the both say in unison.

"Ulrich you may proceed," Aelita said giving him the okay.

"This will only hurt a little," said Ulrich. He took her neck in his mouth and bit it. She could feel herself changing, the mark started to burn. The bones in her body started to change and rearrange themselves, she felt her canines shoot right out her gums. She started to shake violently until blackout. When she woke up she saw she had paws and her body was covered with hair, and they were in the forest.. The others were there too, they used wolf telepathy to talk to each other.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The First Encounter**

**(In The Forest)**

"Where am I?" yumi asked trying to get off the ground.

"You're in the forest you need to hunt to control your hunger," Ulrich said heping her up.

"Come on Ulrich let's go find something for her to eat," Odd said running into the forest.

"Okay," Ulrich aid running after Odd. They leave and then a few minutes later they come back with a deer, and put it in front of Yumi.

"I can never get how you boy can hunt that fast," Sam said in amusement.

"Like I said baby it's all in the genes," Odd said laughing.

"Okay," Sam said agreeing.

"Go ahead try it," Aelita said taking a bite out of it.

"Uhhh," Yumi said hesitantly.

"Don't worry taste better than it looks," Odd said taking a bite out of the deer.

"Okay," Yumi said taking a bite out of it.

"It might be good but livestock is better, more meat," Sam said happily.

"Well, we don't have time for hunting that type of food, its October 30th the full moon gathering is the 31st," Odd said licking the blood off his lips.

"Oh crap, I forgot," Ulrich said licking the blood off his lips as well

"Forgot what?" Odd asked curiously.

"I have to take something to full moon gathering, I got to go be right back," Ulrich said running towards the school.

"That was weird," Odd said stopping when he smelt something bad coming their way.

"What's wrong Odd," Sam said in a concerned tone.

"Vampires by the mixed smells I say there are at least three of them," Odd said with a smile.

"I sense them too, Sam take Yumi home," said Aelita.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Just go, I have a feeling we are not the only ones out here," Aelita said getting in defense mode.

"Come on Yumi," Sam said leading Yumi away from the fight.

"No I want to fight, I'm not going to sit back here and watch my friends put their lives on the line." Yumi said breaking away from Sam.

"I don't know if Ulrich wants you in this fight," Aelit said trying to make her point through.

"Oh, let her try we're here to help her if she needs it," Odd said also in defense mode next to Aelita.

"Okay, but if she gets hurt Ulrich's going to kill you," Aelita said giving in.

"Okay, I won't let her get hurt, I mean she fights X.A.N.A everyday what's wrong with her taking down a couple of vampires," said Odd.

"I'm here too, so I can help as well," Sam said getting into defense mode next to Aelita and Odd.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I had some stuff to take care of, what I missed?" Jeremie said running next to the others.

"Nothing, just we are about to fight 3 vampires." Aelita said sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm ready," Jereime said also getting into defense position.

"What's going on?" asked Ulrich running up to them.

"Oh nothing, Yumi want to fight vampires with us is all," Aelita said still in defense position.

"Ok what's the problem?" Ulrich said in his alpha male voice.

"I'm trying to protect her," Aelita said feeling fear in her heart from Ulrich's stare.

"You don't have to, she needs to know how to handle vampires now that she's a werewolf," Ulrich said waling over towards Aelita.

"But-" Aelita said as she was cut off.

"No buts, I'm the alpha male you have to listen to me, understand?" ulrich said staring at Aelita.

"Yes sir," Aelita said giving up on the whole argument knowing she would lose anyway.

"Good, here they come," Ulrich said walking out in front of everyone in his wolf form, all of a sudden 3 vampires come out into the open.

"Why are you here, Razor?" Ulrich asked in his wolf voice.

"I am here because I heard about your new mate from a scout of mine, and by the way you all are organized I say she is right behind you right?" Razor asked in a British accent. (I'm half British so I decide to make this character off my family's origin.)

"Okay, what do you want?" asked Ulrich standing up on all fours making himself look taller. (He is bigger than Razor but its good to add the extra description.)

"Vladimir just told me to tell you to toughen up your numbers, because we're coming to wipe you and the humans out," Razor said with an evil smile.

"Good advice but you should be the one to toughen up our numbers we're ready anytime," Ulrich said growling at the end.

"Well I will relay the message to Vladimir after my feeding time but let me leave a refresher on how we will destroy you," Razor said walking away nodding to the other two vampires, "take them out," he said before disappearing.

"This is going to be fun," said the 1st vampire.

"I'll take the light red and black one," said the 2nd vampire laughing a little.

"Oh no you don't," Odd said before running towards the 2nd vampire pinning him to the 1st vampire didn't pay attention he kept hs eye on the others.

"I'm going to help him," said Sam running over to Odd.

"I'll go too," said Aelita before running over to Odd. The 2nd vampire saw the two werewolves run to help Odd, he took his chance and went for Ulrich. Ulrich easily dodged it due to his fast reflexes. He then looked and saw that the vampire wasn't going for him, it was after Yumi.

"Yumi don't let him get a hold of you he's a newborn he'll shatter you instantly, when you get a hold of him rip his head off that is the only way to kill him," Jeremie said fighting the vampire the vampire took Jeremie and knocked him halfway across the clearing. Yumi jumped at the vmpire and he easily threw her into a tree. Ulrich saw this and became furious he ran towards the vampire remembering that he was to be Yumi''s brother, mate, and protector. The vampire didn't see him coming and found himself pinned on the ground, Ulrich got a good grip on his head and ripped it clean off.

"What's done is done," Ulrich thought in his head, "You guys alright?" he said looking over at the others.

"A couple of cuts here and there but otherwise okay," "Odd said happily.

"Where's Yumi?" asked Aelita. Ulrich looked over to where Yumi was and noticed she was not breathing he ran over there and rubbed his muzzle to hers to see if she would wake up. when she didn't move he started to cry, all of sudden he felt a tongue lick his nose he looked down and saw Yumi waking up.

"Yumi, you alright?" Ulrich asked relieved

"Yeah, but my head hurts," she said, everybody just laughed and helped her up.

"Well the sun's coming up let's get back to school," Ulrich said walking in the direction the school was in.

"Okay," they all say together.

"Hey Ulrich?" Odd asked playfully.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked tiredly.

"Beat you to school," Odd said wagging his tail.

"You're on," Ulrich said lining up with up.

"Wait we want to race too," said Sam lining up with Jeremie and Aelita.

"Okay we can all race," Odd said getting into start position.

"Not me, I'm going home," Yumi said turning the other direction.

"I'll go with you," Ulrich asked leaving the starting line.

"Ok," Yumi said grabbing his hand.

"See you tomorrow," Odd said before taking off with the others following.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Bad News**

**(On The Walk Home)**

Yumi's phone started to looked at her with a worried look.

"Hello? Mom, yeah I'm on my way now," said Yumi.

"What's she saying?" Ulrich asked in a worried tone.

"Shhh, I don't know yet," Yumi said hushing him. She looked totally disappointed at what she just heard, she said yeah and goodbye to her mother and hung up.

"My mom and dad are moving back to Japan," she looked completely disappointed.

"What? Why?" Ulrich asked getting quite angry.

"My grandfather died, so they are staying in Japan to keep their eye on my grandmother," she said.

"Oh man, what about Hiroki?" Ulrich asked concerned for her little brother.

"My mom said me and him could stay here until I graduate, then he can live with me," Yumi said walking in the gate.

"Well you and Hiroki can stay at the house with everybody," Ulrich suggested.

"Ok cool but wait he's not a werewolf, what do we do about that?" Yumi asked walking in the door.

"Well I could get Emily to turn him," said Ulrich.

"Wait she's a werewolf too?" Yumi asked confused.

"Yeah the only werewolves that are at Kadic is our group, Emily, and Theo and no doubt knowing Theo he'll turn Sissi too," Ulrich said in sigh.

"Alright we'll come, well goodnight my love," Yumi said sweetly.

"Goodnight," Ulrich said sharing a deep kiss with his new mate. After the kiss Yumi closed the door and Ulrich walked out the gate, "Hmm where are her parents must be out, well there's no danger around guess it's back to school," Ulrich said walking to school.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Nightmare**

**(In The Room)**

"So how did it go?" Odd asked petting Kiwi.

"Good, Hiroki and Yumi will come to the house with us this summer," Ulrich said taking off his dirty clothes.

"Cool, what will you do with Hiroki?" Odd asked putting Kiwi on the end of the bed who fell right asleep.

"I am going to get Emily to turn him," Ulrich said taking his lunar and going to bed.

"Okay," Odd said falling fast asleep. As Ulrich went to sleep he dreamed about him and Yumi running and wrestling each other in the woods laughing away, then all that changed when William showed up out of nowhere and killed Yumi from behind. He killed William and lost his mate and his child forever. Ulrich woke up at 4:00 in the morning in a cold sweat nearly about to cry.

"That was horrible I don't want that to happen for real," Ulrich decided to take a hot shower. When he was in the shower his mind kept replaying that dream over and over again. When he got out it was almost 6:00 he decided to call Yumi. He dialed the number and the phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" asked a very sleepy Yumi.

"Hey it's me, I just wanted to check if you were okay," Ulrich said.

"Yeah I'm alright, why?" Yumi said fully awake

"I'm afraid Yumi, can you come over?" Ulrich said trying to sound strong but Yumi could tell something was wrong.

"Yeah I'll be right over," She said hanging up. About 20 minutes later Ulrich hears a knock at the door and went to open it then he sat back on the bed and put his head in his hands. Yumi was afraid at first she walked over sat down next to him tried to comfort him.

"Ulrich what's wrong?" She said lifting his head to make him look into her eyes, Ulrich started to cry as he explained his dream.

"We were playing in the woods you were pregnant and I was the happiest man alive. All that changed when William came he stabbed you from behind right through the stomach I killed him but I lost you and our child. I don't want that to happen for real," Ulrich started to cry he wanted to be strong but couldn't.

"It's okay that will never happen, and you know that right?" Yumi said trying to be strong for him.

"Yeah, but I'm not strong enough to protect you both," Ulrich said between sobs. Yumi let him lay his head in her lap and he instantly fell asleep while Yumi rubbed her fingers through his messy hair.

"I won't let that happen to either one of you," she said kissing his temple and laying him down on one side of the bed and she slept on the other side.

**The Next Day**

Ulrich woke up the next day and found a warm body next to him, he looked down and saw Yumi sleeping peacefully. he carefully got out of bed trying not to wake her up. He went to go take a shower for the full moon gathering, when he came back he saw Yumi already awake.

"Good morning my sweet," Ulrich said putting on his shirt.

"Good morning, what time is it?" Yumi asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's exactly 7:30, why?" Ulrich asked in a concerned tone.

"I have to go home and change," she said getting her shoes on and before leaving she Ulrich a kiss on the lips and left.

"Now to get Odd up," Ulrich said walking over to Odd who was snoring like a real beast, "Hey Odd get up or you will miss breakfast," Ulrich said in Odd's ear. He just turned over and started snoring Ulrich got another idea. "Hey Odd they ran out of pancakes," said Ulrich all of a sudden Odd jumps out of bed to get to the shower not even saying good morning. "Heh, gets him every time," Ulrich said smirking to himself. He walked out the room to breakfast where everybody else was waiting.

"Hey Ulrich," Aelita said happily.

"Hey, where's Jeremie?" Ulrich said searching for Jeremie.

"I'm right here," Jeremie said walking up to the table and sitting down.

"Speaking of which where's Odd?" Sam said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"In the shower he over slept, again," Ulrich sighed all of a sudden he was hugged from behind by the touch he could tell it was Yumi.

"Hey Ulrich feel better?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah thanks to you," Ulrich said sweetly.

"What was wrong Ulrich?" Aelita asked curiously.

"I had a horrible dream last night, but Yumi came and comforted me." Ulrich said kissing Yumi on the lips.

"Cool," Odd said coming up behind them. "but I didn't notice Yumi come in at all last night," he said sitting down next to Sam.

"Of course you wouldn't, you wouldn't even notice if a kidnapper came in and took you as hard as you sleep," Jeremie said making everybody laugh.

"Hmph, whatever," Odd said angrily.

"Anyway let's meet in the woods tonight alright?" Ulrich said eating his bacon.

"For what?" Odd asked.

"The full moon gathering is today," Ulrich said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah I forgot we'll be there buddy," Odd said with a smile.

"Well let's get this day over with," Ulrich said getting up and throwing away his tray, everybody else followed suit.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Renuion**

**(That Night)**

"Okay is everybody ready to go?" Ulrich asked sternly.

"Yes," they all said unison. Without another word they were off running in their wolf forms until they came to a clearing that is hidden from humans.

"How come I didn't notice this place before?" Yumi asked curiously.

"It's hidden from humans but now that you are one of us you can enter," Aelita said with a smile. When they walked through the gate they could see a big pack of werewolves conversing with each other. Everybody went to go meet their families, Ulrich couldn't find his parents anywhere until he saw them near a tree.

"Come on Yumi, I want you to meet my parents," Ulrich said walking towards his parents with Yumi following. When Ulrich got there he heard a very excited squeal come his mother being followed by a hug (or however wolves greet each other) , his father just looked at Yumi.

"Ulrich who is this young lady?" asked his mother.

"This is Yumi my mate she has just joined us," Ulrich said with a smile.

"Oh hi I'm Mrs. Stern but you can call me Lilly, and this is my husband Stephen, honey say hello," Lilly said looking at her husband.

"Hello, Ulrich can I have a word with you?" asked Ulrich's dad.

"Yeah, I'll be right back okay?" Ulrich said giving Yumi a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," she simply replied.

"So what do you find good about my son Yumi?" asked Lilly.

"He's very kind and sweet, we've been through some crazy stuff together and I thought we should just be good friends at first but my love for him grew unbearable. I wanted to tell him how I feel but he confessed it first, I love him very much," Yumi said with a smile.

"Well I kind of guessed he would be like that," Lilly said looking at her husband and Ulrich.

"Why do you say that?" Yumi asked confused.

"After Ulrich was born I wanted him to have a normal life, but his father had other plans," sighed Ulrich's mother, "when he was 10 years old his father wanted to turn him so he could take over when he left but I refused to let it happen," Lilly said with a sad tone.

"Is his dad alpha male of this whole pack?" Yumi said referring to the other werewolves around them.

"Yep he wants Ulrich to take over but he didn't want to, so his father gave him a choice either take the spot or get kicked out his father gave him to the next full moon gathering to choose," Lilly said taking in a breath of air.

"Why do you still put up with him?" Yumi asked.

"Well-" she was cut off by howls everywhere, "never mind Ulrich is about to speak," she said turning towards where Ulrich was at.

"Hey everybody it's good to see you all again, anyway as you know I was made a choice if I was to be alpha male I would have to leave modern civilization and all of my human friends, but if I chose to leave I would be able to keep my friends but I won't be able to see you guys again you pretty much can tell how hard this decision was so I have chose-" he paused leaving everybody in anticipation, "I have chose to leave, I'm sorry," Ulrich said as he was about to walk off but was stopped by his father.

"You can't do that you belong here, this is your home it is your destiny to take over," Stephen said with anger in his voice.

"No dad it's not, my destiny is to find my path with my own pack, this is your destiny not mine," Ulrich said turning his back on his father.

"You can't do that I am still the alpha male you have to do as I say," said his father bearing his teeth.

"No your time is up the spot goes to Theo who is next in line," Ulrich said pointing to Theo.

"That's right and for dis-owning the pack I sentence you into exile, you are not allowed to come no where near the pack," Theo said sternly.

"You're lucky you are one of the council's son or I would have killed you by now, but you can't banish me unless everyone agrees," Stephen said with a smile.

"Okay who agrees that we should banish Mr. Stern?" aske Theo to the crowd, everybody agreed except his mother.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Ulrich asked confused.

"I'm sorry Ulrich now that you are leaving I have no choice but to leave with your father," Lilly said letting a tear fall.

"I'm trying to protect you, don't do this please," Ulrich said trying to hold back tears.

"Don't worry about me you just need to worry about you let me tell you something, when you were born I knew you would become something braver and stronger than this whole pack together and you are, I enjoyed all 12 years of your years and I want you to promise me something," she said softly nearly on the verge of crying.

"Okay," Ulrich said trying to be strong.

"Never forget who you are and where you came from, you are special in every way possible good bye Ulrich," she said giving him a good-bye kiss. She walked up to her husband and disappeared, before leaving Ulrich's father said something out loud.

"This isn't the last time you will see me, you all will perish where you stand that's a promise," Stephen said before disappearing into the forest.

"Good bye mother," Ulrich said feeling hot tears roll down his face Yumi walked over to him and rubbed her muzzle up to his, she cried with him knowing what it feels like to lose both your parents. Everybody else pointed their noses towards the sky and started howling all of a sudden they were stopped by a whine and a howl. Ulrich ran straight towards the sounds with Yumi and them following. When he gets there he sees a horrible sight his mother was literally bleeding to death, he ran to her and un-phased next to his mother who un-phased as well.

"Mom?" Ulrich asked between sobs.

"Ulrich is that you?" his mother said weakly.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Ulrich.

"Your father he bargained with the Coven when I walked in on their conversation they attacked me and ran off," she said between breaths.

"Don't worry mom, Aelita can heal you," Ulrich said.

"Don't, you need to move on Ulrich forget about me you have a new family cherish them because it's the only family you will ever have," said Ulrich's mother.

"No I won't leave you here you have to survive for me, please," Ulrich said between sobs.

"Here I wanted to give you this," she said taking a necklace off her neck.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked opening the locket.

"It's me and you after your father left for the war, I wanted to give it to you so you would remember me, take it," she said putting it in his hand.

"I have something for you too," Ulrich said pulling out a beautiful German necklace.

"Ulrich you didn't have to," she said with a gasp

"No I wanted to so I could remember your face, I knew you would hate my choice so I brought it for you," Ulrich said putting it around his mother's neck. He rested his hands on his mother's chest and could feel her heart beginning to slow down and her breathing slowed down as well.

"Thank you and I love you, live a happy life," she said with one final breath before going limp. Ulrich put his head on his mom's stomach and cried his heart out not caring who was around to see him like this.

"Ulrich she's gone let's go," Yumi said trying to pull Ulrich up.

"No I won't leave her," he said crying.

"We'll take her back and have a proper funeral, help me guys," Odd said lifting Ulrich's mother up and taking her back to the others. Ulrich followed trying to stop crying, when they got there ther was already had a grave dug up. They placed his mother in and covered it over with dirt, one of the older wolves said a prayer in wolf tongue and then everybody howled into the night. After the funeral everybody left to mourn, Ulrich's group was the last to leave.

"Hey guys can I have some time alone?" Ulrich asked with a cracked voice.

"Of course we'll be waiting outside the gate," Yumi said leaving.

"Okay, I wrote this poem for you mother I hope you like it, he said pulling out a piece of paper, "without you my earth will have no rain, without you my sun will have no shine, without you I'm lost in thought, what do I do now? I make a new family one better than ever, I love you very much, goodbye forever," he finished letting the last bit of his tears fall on his mother's grave. He joined everybody else outside the gate, and walked back to school.

"So Yumi will you be staying since your parents are gone?" Sam asked nicely trying to enlighten the mood

"My parents put me and Hiroki as boarding students so I'll be staying in Aelita's room until the summer," Yumi said with a smile.

"Okay," Sam said deciding to end the conversation.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Caught**

**(Back At School)**

"God I'm tired," Odd said with a yawn.

"How do you think Ulrich's doing?" Aelita asked cautiously.

"He's not taking it very lightly," Yumi said with a sigh.

"Is he going to take revenge on his father?" Jeremie aske.

"I hope not I don't know what the problem is, why can't he just figure out that he can a new family," Yumi said sadly.

"Hey no worries with us beside him nothing can hurt or kill him," Odd said strongly.

"Odd's right as long as we are together no one can tear us apart," Sam said hugging her friends," we live together, we fight together, we work together we are a team and a family," Sam said with a smile.

"Here here," Odd said agreeing to Sam's statement.

"Yeah," Aelita said joining in with Odd.

"Anyway here comes Ulrich," Jeremie said pointing towards the corner.

"Hey guys," Ulrich said walking up to the group.

"Hey, wait there's something different about you," Odd said in amazement.

"Yeah, you got more muscle but I'm not complaining you look sexier that way," Yumi said with a smile.

"That's what happens when you take the alpha male spot and thanks," Ulrich said without a littlle joy in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Aelita said with a sigh.

"I did too," Sam said following the motion.

"I forgot completely," Odd said face-palming himself.

"We know scrawny," Jeremie said with a smile.

"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte," Odd said getting mad at Jeremie.

"Sure you are," Jeremie said sarcastically.

"Alright guys that's enough," Aelita said pulling them apart.

"Fine," Odd spit out.

"With pleasure," Jeremie said turning his back on odd.

"Great now they're going to be at each other's throats all day," Aelita said with a growl.

"You had to stop them didn't you?" Sam said with a sigh.

"Well they were causing too much attention, you don't want them to phase in front of the whole school do you?" Aelita asked.

"No," Sam said giving up. They looked over to where Yumi and Ulrich were standing and noticed they were gone.

"I wonder where they went?" Aelita asked curiously.

"They are going to make a new family," Sam said with a grin.

"Ah, there in a hurry I guess Yumi doesn't want to see Ulrich sad anymore," Aelita said also smiling.

"Hey hotheads, are you done yet?" Sam said looking over at Odd and Jeremie.

"Yeah I guess so, right Jeremie?" Odd said with a smile.

"Yeah we're good," Jeremie said with a smile.

"Good because we're going to be doing some spying," sam said with a evil grin.

"What, on who?" Aelita asked curiously.

"You know," Sam said.

"Oh no, I will have nothing to do with this," Aelita said backing away.

"Oh come on you pussy cats," Sam said excitely.

"Technically we're dogs," jeremie said correcting Sam.

"Who cares? Let's go," Sam said running in the direction Yumi and Ulrich ran in, everyone else followed. When they got in the forest away from the students they tranformed into their wolf forms and took off following Odd because of his sense of smell. All of a sudden Odd stops and looks at the ground.

"What you got baby?" Sam said looking at Odd.

"It's Ulrich's scent and it leads towards the caves," Odd said with a grin.

"Well let's go lead the way Odd," Sam said letting Odd go ahead.

"Ulrich's going to be so mad when he finds out," Aelita said in a worried tone.

"So, I'm not scared of him," Sam said defiantly.

"You don't have to just listen to him," Aelita said disagreeing.

"Ha yeah right I'm not his little slave, I am a pure blood nothing can tell me what to do," Sam said between pants. (They are still running so they are breathing very hard, get your minds out the gutter.)

"There's the caves," Odd said coming to a stop.

"Okay let's un-phase," Sam said un-phasing with everyone else.

"Wait you hear that, it sounds like whining coming from the caves," Aelita said listening closely.

"I know that sound, Ulrich is getting himself some midnight love," Odd said laughing.

"Really let's go see," Aelita said jumping on a rock.

"Now you want to go see?" Sam asked jumping on the rock as well.

"Yeah," Aelita said simply.

"Aren't you a little dare devil," Sam said under her breath.

"Come look at this you guys," Odd said already at the top where the big cave is located.

"We have to be quite Odd," Sam said shushing him.

"Don't make any noses at all," Aelita said, all of sudden a voice came from down below.

"What are you guys doing?" Sissi asked very loudly.

"Go away we're busy," Sam said shooing Sissi away.

"Busy with what?" she asked before she could get an answer a pair of growls come out from a cave below since all the caves were connected.

"Sissi when I say run, run got it?" Sam asked roughly.

"Yeah," Sissi said in a frightened tone.

"Ready go," Sam yelled before climbing down. Sissi takes off running with Ulrich and Yumi hot on her tail, she climbed up a tree and stays there yelling for help.

"I knew this would happen, lets' go," Aelita said phasing into her wolf form with everybody else following. When they get there they tackle Ulrich and Yumi to the ground and then all of them started to fight. All of a sudden the fighting was stopped by a growl coming from the bushes, then a big reddish-brown wolf came out bearing its teeth.

"Don't touch her, Ulrich," said the voice.

"Theo what are you doing here?" asked Ulrich roughly.

"I should ask you the same question," Theo said sternly.

"A human knows about us which means she must not get away," Ulrich said growling.

"You can't I imprinted on her," Theo said walking over to the tree Sissi was in she saw that he was protecting her and came down.

"Your kidding," Yumi said angrily.

"No I'm not, you know the laws Ulrich you can not kill a wolf's mate after he imprinted on her," Theo said.

"She doesn't know you're a werewolf?" Ulrich asked.

"No now step back," Theo said roughly.

"No you can't control me," Ulrich said defensively.

"Technically I can, I am the alpha after all," Theo said with a smile.

"I left the pack and made my own, you have no authority outside the pack," Ulrich said with a snarl.

"Well being a son to a council member I have 2nd command over all packs," Theo said triumphantly.

"We'll see about that," Ulrich said taking a fighting stance. Theo just smiled and did the same. They started growling and snarling at each other, Theo was a lot bigger than Ulrich but ulrich didn't care. They attacked each other biting ad scratching, the others stayed away because they were not allowed to interfere. After all the fighting Ulrich stopped looked at Sissi and then at Theo.

"Fine take her, before I kill her," Ulrich said between breaths.

"What the council wouldn't do to hear this," Theo said also out of breath.

"Don't let her around here again, this is my territory," Ulrich said ending with a snarl.

"Fine," Theo said looking at Sissi, he bowed down to let her climb on she hesitated but got on anyway.

"Now go before I change my mind," Ulrich said turning around, Theo took off leaving Ulrich and them behind.

"Thank you for saving me, Theo," Sissi said hugging his neck. Theo came to sudden stop then he let Sissi off turning back into his human form.

"How did you know it was me?" Theo asked calmly.

"The look in your eyes it showed you cared for me," She said touching his cheek.

"It's true, I do care about you but I was afraid," Theo said turning his head.

"Afraid of what?" Sissi asked concerned.

"Afraid to lose you," Theo said turning around to face her.

"You won't lose me but, where have you been all this time?" Sissi asked.

"I've been away training to control my phasing, so I don't lose control," Theo said with a smile.

"I can tell you've filled out a lot, I like it," she said nicely.

"Thanks, promise me you will not tell anyone about this," Theo said sweetly.

"I promise, and you promise that you will not leave me again," she said grabbing his hand.

"I promise now we should get you back to school before your dad gets worried," he said picking her up.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Confession**

**(To Ulrich)**

"What were you guys doing out here?" Ulrich asked with an angry tone.

"Uh, it was Sam's idea," Aelita said quickly.

"What?! Traitor," Sam said.

"Quiet Sam, you still didn't tell me why you were out here," Ulrich said impatiently.

"Okay, when we were talking to Odd and Jeremie you guys had your chance to leave, when we turned around you both were gone and we-" she said as she was cut off.

"We?" Aelita said questionaly.

"I mean I got curious and begged the others to follow, when we got to the caves we heard whining and thought were in trouble until Sissi came around, I'm sorry," Sam said bowing her head.

"There's no need for that we understand, right Ulrich?" Yumi asked questionaly.

"Fine I forgive you," Ulrich said nicely.

"Good now that is done and over with what do we do now?" Jeremie asked.

"I don't know," Ulrich said with a sigh.

"Let's go home I'm sure my pillow misses me," Odd said yawning.

"Best idea you had all day scrawny," Jeremie said following Odd.

"You-, you know what never mind," Odd said giving up.

**(On The Way Back)**

"Well this has been an interesting day," Odd said while walking.

"Tell me about it, I am sorry for earlier," Sam said apologizing again.

"No need to apologize I know you all would be worried about us but next time listen for my howl that's when you know I'm in real trouble," Ulrich said with a smile.

"Hey Sam how you doing back there?" Yumi said.

"Fine just think-," she said as she stopped and fell to the ground.

"Sam talk to me, you alright," Odd said kneeling down beside her.

"No! My head is hurting," Sam said grabbing her head.

"Okay listen to me, what's happening?" Odd said concerned.

"Ugh, vampire," Sam said.

"Impossible," Ulrich said roughly.

"No vampire, there in the tree.' Sam said pointing to a tree.

"I see him," Odd said phasing into his wolf form.

"Who are you?" Ulrich said also phasing.

"Let's just say we're old friends," said the vampire.

"That voice it's William," Yumi said phasing as well.

"That's right, I knew you would be the first to figure it out," William said with a smile.

"So you're Vladimir's scout?" Jeremie said already phased in his wolf form.

"What are you doing to Sam?" Odd asked growling.

"I'm torturing her what does it look like?" William said laughing.

"Why?" Odd said snarling.

"Let's just say it's an order from the Coven," William said.

"The Coven? I'll kill you, let her go," Odd said trying to reach William.

"Not unless Yumi comes with me," William said with a smile.

"Never!" Ulrich said with a snarl.

"I knew you would say that I could kill you know," He said tighting the grip on her throat.

"If you do I'll rip you to pieces," Odd said angrily.

"How? I have all of you in my eyesight," he said smugly.

"Oh we won't stop you," Ulrich said with a grin.

"Then who will?" William asked before getting pushed to the ground with a thump.

"Me," said a voice.

"Who are you?" William asked wondering why the others weren't attacking him.

"I'm your worst nightmare," said the voice jumping down out the tree.

"She got that from Batman," Odd said with a scoff.

"Really?" Aelita asked dumb-founded.

"What? She did" Odd said helping Sam off the ground.

"Show yourself," William yelled getting very upset.

"Okay," said a red looking werewolf followed by a bluish-black one.

"Hello Emily," Ulrich said with a smile.

"Hey this guy giving you trouble?" emily asked looking at William.

"Yeah a little," Ulrich said staring back at William.

"You have a choice; get killed or run and never come back around here again," Emily said with the others growling at William.

"I'll be back and with reinforcements," William said with a evil grin.

"Fine, we'll be ready either way," Emily said standing taller than William.

"With that being said William left in a hurry pushing Ulrich on the way.

"Sheesh weirdo," Ulrich said roughly.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Newest Member**

"I want you guys to meet our newest member," Emily said letting the other werewolf through.

"Uh, who is he?" Odd asked curiously.

"Take a smell," Emily said stepping back, Odd walks up and smells the stranger but nothing.

"He doesn't like anybody I know," Odd said backing away.

"Okay everybody take whiff," Emily said letting everybody smell the new guy. When it was Yumi's turn she smelt him and started to growl at Emily.

"Okay I know you're mad but I thought you wanted me too," Emily said backing away.

"I didn't say now, do you know how much danger you put everyone in?" Yumi said backing Emily into a tree.

"Yumi calm down, we talked about this," Ulrich said calming her down.

"Everybody say hello to our newest member, Hiroki" Emily said happily.

"So Emily how did the phasing go?" Odd asked curiously.

"It was hectic but he survived it," Emily said petting his head.(She's not in her wolf form, but everyone else is).

"It went better than Aelita's?" Ulrich asked cooly.

"Hey!" Aelita said trying to defend herself.

"I wasn't there for Aelita's but the way you all are saying it I take it went bad," Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah pretty much," Ulrich said with a smirk.

"So what your ability?" Jeremie asked Hiroki.

"What ability?" Hiroki asked.

"Your special ability, every werewolf has one," Jeremie said with a sigh

"Oh I don't know mine could you show me yours?" Hiroki asked.

"Sure my ability is super hearing," Ulrich said with twitching his ears.

"My ability is a excellent sense of smell," Odd said twitching his nose.

"Mine is strength," Sam said with a growl.

"Mine is healing external wounds," Aelita said.

"I have mind control," Jeremie said looking at Odd making him sit down.

"Mine is speed, I'm the fastest one around," Yumi said with confidence.

"Listen everybody you guys can teach him this I'm going to go hunting then I'm going to bed night," Emily said running into the dark forest.

"Let's use our abilities against him to see what his ability is," Od said liking his idea.

"Okay I'll go first, run into the foresy and try to sneak up on me," Ulrich said sitting down in the middle. Hiroki ran into the forest and started to run in different directions to confuse Ulrich and it worked Ulrich couldn't tell which way he Hiroki was coming from. All of a sudden Ulrich was tackled to the ground from behind.

"I win," Hiroki said getting off of Ulrich.

"No way, how were you able to get past my hearing?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"I don't know who's next?" Hiroki asked looking at everybody.

"Me, run into the forest and hide and don't let me find you" Odd said watching Hiroki run into the forest.

"Go Odd" Sam yelled from where she was at. Odd runs into the forest sniffing the air and ground for Hiroki. It was weird how Odd couldn't find his smell so he ran back to Ulrich and them.

"I can't find him," Odd said laying on the ground exhausted.

"I'm right here," Hiroki said coming out of some bushes.

"You were there the whole time?" Odd said getting up off the ground.

"Yeah," Hiroki said with a smile.

"Wow I can't believe you were able to get past my nose, you're different," Odd said with a smile.

"Okay my turn," Sam said walking up to Hiroki.

"Your turn for what?" Hiroki asked frightened at how big Sam is to him.

"We're going to fight," Sam said with a big smile.

"Go easy Sam," Yumi said fearing for Hiroki's life.

"Stop babying me sis," Hiroki said defiantly.

"Okay, I guess you should learn," She said giving up.

"Enough chit chat let's rumble," Sam said getting into fight position.

"Fine," Hiroki said also getting into position as well. Hiroki and Sam start fighting, Sam has the upper-hand but Hiroki quickly took it away. He started to become stronger than her somehow, in the end Sam came out the loser.

"You're stronger than me, nice work," Sam said in amazement.

"Thanks, who's next?" Hiroki said loking around.

"Me," Aelita said going over to heal his cuts but they already healed, "his cuts have already healed," Aelita said in amusement.

"Interesting let's see how he does against my mind control," Jeremie said standing in front of Hiroki.

"What am I suppose to do?" Hiroki asked looking at Jeremi

"Hmmm interesting," Jeremie said walking back.

"My turn finally," Yumi said with a grin. For some reason she couldn't read his mind so she decide to test his speed, "hey Hiroki how about a little race?" she smiled.

"Sure," He said simply.

"Okay to the caves and back," Ulrich said getting ready.

"Just say go already," Odd said impatiently.

"Fine go!" Ulrich said. They take off Yumi was ahead of Hiroki but he caught up. They jumped over fallen trees and logs, when they get to the caves they turn around and start running back Hiroki was in the lead this time When they passed the finish line Hiroki one by the tip of his nose to Ulrich's point of view.

"Hiroki is the winner," Ulrich said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Hiroki cheered.

"Wow you weren't just able to match my speed but you ran faster than me, you really are special," Yumi said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks sis, I've always wanted to hear those words from somebody, well you know the special part," Hiroki said with a laugh.

"Okay he has passed all our abilities, but what is his?" Ulrich thought for a moment.

"I got it, remember that movie Twiliight?" Odd asked quickly.

"Duh who doesn't?" Jeremie said not really caring for the movie.

"Team Jacob whoo!" Said all the girls in unison.

"Anyway, remember when Bella found out she was a shield? What if Hiroki is like that?" Odd said looking at the girls who were over there talking about Twilight of course.

"You could have a point there Odd," Jeremie said.

"I know I'm a genius," Odd said feeling confident in himself.

"Uh-huh, anyway if he is immune to our powers then he might be immune to the vampires as well including William," Ulrich said with a smile.

"We'll have the advantage," Jeremie said looking over at Hiroki, "we need to get Hiroki to bed, when we back to scholl give him one of your lunars Odd," Jeremie said waking up Hiroki.

"Okay," Odd said helping Hiroki up.

"Okay girls let's get back to school, where are our clothes Aelita?" Ulrich asked breaking up the girls talk session.

"Over her," she said going into some bushes and dragging them out. They un-phased put their clothes on and walked back to school Odd was carrying Hiroki on his back.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Problem**

**(The Next Morning)**

Ulrich woke up with a mournful look, he had to listen to Odd and Sam 'fooling' around with each other all night. He also heard Jeremie and Aelita due to his sensitive hearing and Jeremie's room was a few doors down.

"Why can't they keep their hands off each other for one night?" Ulrich asked himself getting off the bed and going to take a shower.

**(In Aelita's Room)**

Aelita woke up at the same time Yumi did they both looked very sleepy. Aelita said good morning got out of bed and gathered her stuff for school to go take a shower Yumi did the same. While they were walking down the hallway Aelita remembered what happened last night.

"You didn't here anything last night, did you?" Aelita asked nervously.

"If you mean the moaning and groaning come from Jeremie's room then no" she said with a smile she loved messing with her friend.

"Oh thank goodness I thought you heard, hey you did didn't you?" Aelita said giving Yumi the death glare.

"Okay I did but I put my head phones in so I didn't have to listen anymore," Yumi said with a smile.

"Okay, you coming?" Aelita asked.

"Uh yeah I need to go do something I'll be in in a minute," she said running down the hall to Ulrich's room. When she walked in she instantly closed her eyes after seeing Odd and Sam on top of the covers naked, "Honestly they didn't even bother to cover themselves, hey wake up Odd!" Yumi yelled in Odd's ear but he didn't wake up a couple minutes later Ulrich walks in with a towel around his waist.

"Yumi, what are you doing here?" Ulrich asked drying himself off.

"I came to say good morning and then I see Odd and Sam naked above the covers," she said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sorry you had to see that, they were all over each other last night I had to put ny earphones in," Ulrich said in a funny tone.

"Tell me about it Jeremie and Aelita were the same," she said trying not to remember last night.

"You better go take a shower class starts in 30 minutes," he said putting on his shirt.

"Okay, what about Odd and Sam?" she said smiling a little.

"Watch this," he said going over to Kiwi's drawer and kicking it making Kiwi bark over and over again.

"Ugh, shut up Kiwi," Sam said sitting up, then 5 minutes later Odd woke up.

"Good morning Ulrich and Yumi," said a very sleepy Odd.

"Good morning to you too Odd," she said with a fake smile.

"Wait! Ulrich and Yumi what are you guys doing here?" Odd asked trying to put on his boxer. He tossed Sam her clothes as well her.

"Uh I sleep here duh," Ulrich said coolly.

"I am here because I wanted to see Ulrich," Yumi smiled. Odd looked at the clock he only had 15 minutes to get ready and go to breakfast.

"Oh dude, why didn't you wake me up?" He asked getting upset.

"You looked busy, so I just left you alone," Ulrich said putting on his shoes.

"Never mind, Sam you better go take a shower too," Odd said getting his towel and clothes.

"Okay," she said gathering up her clothes, her and Odd were both running out the room.

"I better go too," Yumi said about to leave out the door.

"Alright, see you at breakfast," Ulrich said giving her a kiss on the lips leaving her in a happy mood.

**(In The Cafeteria)**

"Hey guys," greeted Aelita sitting next to Jeremie.

"Hey," Ulrich said cooly.

"What up guys," Odd said with a plate full of food in his hands, "so what's on today's agenda?" he asked sitting down next to Ulrich. He spent no time devouring his food/

"Uh, I don't know should we go hunting tonight?" Ulrich said eating a piece of pancake.

"That sounds fun," Yumi said walking up to the guys with a smile. She kissed Ulrich on the cheek then he turned his head around and kissed on the lips.

"Ok then hunting it is," Ulrich said eating another piece of pancake.

"Let's hunt some vampires tonight they will be feeding, and I want to kill something more challenging then deer," said Sam.

"We can't just go kill vampires for fun only if they attack a human," said Aelita.

"Besides if you kill a vampire for no reason The Coven will find out and start a war," said Jeremie.

"So, we're already at war I don't see why we can't," Sam said getting mad.

"We just can't and that's all to it," Ulrich said also getting mad.

"Ulrich calm down, the reason Sam said that was because-" Odd said getting cut of by Sam.

"Because I want to avenge my sister that was innocently bitten by a vampire," Sam said angrily, "excuse me I have to go blow off steam," she said throwing away her tray and leaving.

"See you did this Ulrich," Odd said running after Sam.

"I didn't know but I will not endanger the pack because Sam's sister died," Ulrich said calmly.

"She's not dead, she is part of the undead," said Aelita.

"Whatever I lost my family and got over it a couple of days later" Ulrich said cooly.

"We will have to kill her sooner or later," said Jeremie.

"We might not have to what if we can get her on our side?" Yumi asked hoping they would agree.

"Hm, you have a point, Sam would be happier if we get her sister on our side," Ulrich said.

"It will give us an advantage then we can tell a vampire's weakness and kill them on the spot," Aelita said.

"Anyway someone needs to check on Sam and Odd, they have been gone for a long time," Yumi said in a worried tone. Before they left Ulrich's phone rang.

"Hello?" Ulrich asked.

**"*huff huff*** help us Ul-Ulrich," Odd said weakly over the phone.

"Odd, where are you?" Ulrich asked firmly.

"N-Near the l-lake hurry," Odd said over the phone in a whisper.

"Hold on we're coming," Ulrich said hanging up.

"What he say?" Aelita asked.

"He's by the lake, it sounds like he got hurt let's go," U;rich said leaving the cafeteria with the others following. They took off into the forest in their wolf forms following Ulrich and Yumi because of their hearing and speed.

"Are we there yet?" asked Jeremie.

"You sound like Odd now quit complaining," Aelita said as she continued running.

"We're here be quite," Ulrich said walking out in the open very slowly. When he gets there he sees a horrible sight, Sam had cuts on her everywhere and she was not moving., "Odd what happened?" Ulrich asked un-phasing and kneeling down next to Sam to check her pulse.

"I don't know I followed her scent out here and saw here like this," odd said pointing down at Sam.

"She's still conscious, Aelita get out here and heal her," Ulrich yelled for the others to come out.

"Right," Aelita said running over to heal Sam.

"So what do we do?" asked Jeremie.

"I have a feeling I know who did this," Ulrich said looking at the X.A.N.A sign written on the rock nearby.

"X.A.N.A, just what we need right now," Jeremie said in frustration.

"Let's go kick some butt werewolf style," Aelita said after healing Sam.

"No I will go with Jeremie and Aelita to Lyoko you guys take care of Sam," Odd said getting up.

"No it's too dangerous," Ulrich said trying to stop Odd from making rash decisions.

"I imprinted on Sam I am suppose to be her protector, I will destroy X.A.N.A even if it kills me," Odd said walking away.

"Well Ulrich, what do you think?" Aelita asked.

"Go with him, when you are finished do a return to the past," Ulrich said firmly.

"Good luck Aelita," Yumi said helping Ulrich pick Sam up.

"Will do," Aelita said running after Jeremie and Odd.

"Okay let's get her to the infirmary," Ulrich said with a smile.

"Okay," said Yumi.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Revenge**

**(On Lyoko)**

"Hey Odd, are you for real about what you said in the clearing?" Aelita asked driving the Overwing.

"Yes I am," Odd said riding on the Overboard.

"Guys look out hornets above you 6 of them," Jeremie said throught the headset.

"I'll take half you take half alright?" Odd said going to one side with three hornets following.

"Okay," said Aelita going the other way with the remaining hornets following her. After all the hornets were destroyed Aelita ran into the tower and deactivated it.

"Great job guys, return to the past now," Jeremie said being engulfed in a white bubble.

**(Back In The Cafeteria)**

"What happened?" Sam said not remembering a thing.

"You were knocked out during a X.A.N.A attacks, but we beat him so no worries," Ulrich lied smoothly.

"Oh, anyway what's on today's agenda?" Sam asked nicely.

"Well we were thinking about going hunting, does that sound fun?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, what will we be hunting," Asked concernly.

"Vampires," Ulrich said plainly.

"Awesome, but what about The Coven?" Sam asked.

"If they decide to attack then fine, summer break is in a couple of days anyways," Ulrich said with a shrug.

"They won't be able to find the house will they?" Ulrich said.

"I've lived there basically my whole life and we never had a run in with The Coven," Ulrich said getting up for the bell to ring.

"So after school we will meet up tonight for the hunt, got it?" Ulrich said with a smile.

"Right," they said together. Then the bell rings and everybody goes to their classes.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The Hybrid**

**(After School)**

"Okay is everybody here?" asked Ulrich.

"No, Yumi is missing," Odd said out loud.

"What!? We have to find her," Ulrich said panicking.

"Ulrich calm down I'm right here," Yumi said putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He turned around pulled her into a hug and kisses her on the lips.

"What was that for?" She asked confused.

"I thought something bad happened to you," he said softly.

"Ha I the alpha female it takes more than vampires to take me down," she said with confidence in her voice.

"Bet I can take you down," Ulrich said playfully.

"You have to catch me first," she said turning into her wolf form and running into the forest.

"I love this woman," he said running after her.

"Hey wait! man they forgot about us," Odd said in a complaining voice.

"What do you expect?" Aelita asked sarcastically.

"I expect them to notice us more," Odd said turning into his wolf form and ran in the same direction Ulrich and Yumi did, everyone else followed.

**(With Yumi and Ulrich)**

"Where are you Yumi?" Ulrich said looking around.

"Right here," she said jumping out of some bushes and jumping on top of Ulrich.

"That was a cheap shot," Ulrich said looking at her.

"You know you like it this way," she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Ulrich asked happily.

"You got it for just being you," she said smiling.

"Look out Ulrich!" Odd yelled throwing a ball.

"Ball! I got it," he said phasing and chasing after it.

"Now why did you do that?" Yumi said getting up off the ground and phasing like everyone else.

"I don't know just wanted to see what would happen, he's worst than a Labrador," Odd said laughing. Everybody started laughing until they heard a low growl and stopped, except Odd.

"What did you say?" Ulrich asked angrily.

"Uh, I said your worst than a Labrador when it comes to people throwing balls for you to catch," Odd said trying not to make him any madder.

"You might want to run if I were you?" Ulrichs said huskily.

"Why?" Odd asked nervously.

"Because you're dead," Ulrich said chasing after Odd. He almost caught him until he was tackled to the ground. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, when he opened his eyes he saw red ones in his face by the time the others got there it was gone.

"Ulrich what happened?" Yumi asked concernly.

"I don't know I was tackled to the ground and then felt a sharp pain in my stomach," Ulrich said getting up off the ground.

"Tell me about it, this place stinks," Odd said trying to cover his nose.

"What does it smell like Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't tell exactly but it smells like a vampire and werewolf together," opdd said calmly.

"It can't be, who has ever heard of a creature that is half-vampire and half-werewolf?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"I did, my father told me that it is a rare beast that is stronger then vampires and werewolves,"" said Odd.

"Oh yeah my family called it a hybrid," said Jeremie.

"That explains the destruction," Sam chimed in.

"What destruction?" Aelita asked curiously.

"Well when I was hunting one night, I came across a couple of deer bodies but the body parts were missing like: the tail, legs, and heart. Weird right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it is, Odd can you pinpoint the direction the smell is heading?" Ulrich asked impatiently.

"Yeah it's heading south about 9 miles from here," Odd said nervously.

"Let's go after it," Sam said excitedly.

"What?! No way I am not chasing a hybrid that is stronger than us," said Odd.

"I thought Jeremie would be the one getting scared not you," Ulrich said playingwith Odd.

"I'm not scared, chasing that thing is like a death wish," Odd said getting angry.

"What if we make friends with it and get it on our side?" asked Yumi.

"That could work but I hybrid can't be friends with anything," Aelita added in.

"You all are crazy!" yelled Odd.

"Listen Odd, do you want this war to end?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, but why do we have to have a hybrid?" Odd asked back.

"It is strong it will be able to take down Vladimir and the Coven," said Ulrich.

"Ha, not if it kills us first," Odd said getting mad.

"Just think about it, when we have kids the vampires and the hybrid would be double the trouble if they catch him first," Sam said trying to calm Odd down.

"Fine let's go," Odd said taking off in the direction the hybrid went in. The others followed and conversed on the way.

"Thanks Sam for motivating him," Ulrich said taking the lead.

"No problem, Odd wants kids really bad so he'll do anything to make sure they grow up right," Sam said with a smile.

"Odd doesn't seem like the parenting type to me," Yumi said in disbelief.

"Oh and you think Ulrich is perfect parent material?" Sam said feeling offended.

"Of course," said Yumi.

"Bullshit, he will not be better than Odd he is too uptight and strict," Sam said defending Odd.

"We'll see and Ulrich is not uptight he has to be like that because he is the alpha male that's all," Yumi said as she kept running.

"Are you guys really having a argument over who will be the better parent?" Aelita said trying to change the subject,"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Okay sheesh, you're not even parents yet," Aelita said.

"Not yet but we will be soon," said Sam.

"Speak for yourself, in time Ulrich in time," Yumi said in her head.

"Hey guys! Come look at this claw mark," yelled Odd.

"Wow look at it it's so big," said Aelita in of a sudden there was growling coming from some bushes, then a big wolf with what looked like black wings come out bearing its teeth.

"Easy big guy, we're not here to hurt you we just want to talk, can you un-phase for us?" Ulrich asked calmly.

"He's not going to talk Ulrich because his vampire side is taking over him," said Jeremie.

"Yumi, what is he saying?" asked Ulrich.

"He says he will retract his wings but he won't un-phase out of his wolf form," said Yumi.

"That's alright, if he's in his wolf form we can understand him," said Ulrich.

"What do you want?" asked the hybrid in a deep voice.

"We want your aid in destroying Vladimir and the Coven," said Ulrich.

"RRRAAAGGA! The Coven!," yelled the hybrid very angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down now no need to get serious," Ulrich said trying to calm him down.

**"*huff huff*** what is going on with the Coven?" The hybrid asked still asking.

"Well Vladimir is creating an army of newborns and he will wipe out our species and the human race," Ulrich said firmly glad he calmed down.

"Who are you guys?" asked then hybrid.

"I'm Ulrich Stern the alpha male of this pack, this is Yumi Ishiyama my mate and alpha female. This is Odd Della Robbia the nose of our group, and this is Samantha Knight his mate and the strength of this pack. Then you have Aelita Stones and her mate Jeremie Belpois," Ulrich said taking a breath.

"What's your name?" Aelita asked cautiously.

"Dave," said the hybrid. All of a sudden Ulrich is tackled by another wolf then a female wolf came and stood next to Dave ready to pounce.

"Ami, Kahn it's alright back off," Dave said in his alpha male voice.

"Who are these guys?" asked Ami.

"I don't trust them," Kahn said walking bak over to Dave.

"Sorry about that, this is Ami my mate and her brother Kahn," Dave said calmly.

"Hey I'm Ulrich Stern," he said nicely.

"Hm a member from the Stern clan should have known," Kahn said with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" Ulrich asked angrily.

"Nothing you're weak is all," Kahn said with a little laugh.

"Grrr," Ulrich said angrily.

"Calm down, I'm Yumi nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

"I'm Odd and this is Sam," he said looking over at Sam.

"Hey," she said simply.

"I'm Aelita and that guy over there is Jeremie," she said pointing to Jeremie who was sitting near a tree.

"Nice to meet you," Jeremie said.

"Anyway what should we do about the Coven?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, it is a work in progress" Ulrich said honestly.

"We could attack them head on then we will at least get rid of their guards to get to the prize," Dave said with a smile.

"What can 9 werewolves do to about 50 vampires?" Kahn asked feeling a little one-sided.

"We keep killing them but they keep rebuilding their numbers we need to recruit more werewolves. Ami, Kahn go get the others," Dave commanded.

"Right," Ami said running into the forest with Kahn following.

"Wait there are others?" Ulrich asked.

"They're just regular werewolves I am the only one of my kind, when I met Ami I immediately imprinted on her and became alpha male of the group," Dave said not even looking at Ulrich. All of a sudden about 20 werewolves come running out the forest in a big group growling and snarling because Ulrich and them were there Kahn and Ami came out in front.

"You guys go back and we'll come up with a plan, keep in touch," Dave said turning and walking towards Ami and Kahn the other werewolves let him pass and they all disappeared into the forest followed by a couple of howls.

"They were a lovely bunch," Aelita said nervously.

"No they weren't I could read all their minds they think of us as a threat," Yumi said in disbelief.

"That's alright let's get back to school," Ulrich said turning around and running into the forest the others followed.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Prom and Graduation**

**(The Last Day Of School)**

"Yay no more school after this day!" Odd yelled through the courtyard.

"I know but do you have to be so loud?" Ulrich asked rubbing his ear.

"All seniors report to the gym I repeat all seniors report to the gym," said the principal over the intercom.

"I wonder what he wants?" Aelita said walking up to Ulrich and Odd followed by Sam an Yumi.

"Hey Sam," Odd said walking over to Sam and kissing her on the lips.

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich said wrapping his hands around her waist from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Hey what does the principal want?" Yumi asked enjoying Ulrich's arm around her waist.

"I don't know but I know what I want later," Ulrich said nibbling her ear loab.

"Keep this up and you won't get what you want," Yumi said with a smirk. They all walk to the gym find their seats and wait for the principal to come up.

"Alright seniors as you know today is prom but we are doing graduation in the same night to kill two birds with one stone, I am proud to be able to see you guys come from the bottom and make it to the top in just a few years I will miss you all that is all," the principal said walking off of stage. After the announcement everybody left the gym classes were canceled today for all seniors and there was nothing to do.

"I can't believe prom is today I totally forgot," Odd said smacking his head, he was glad the girls were away so he could talk to the other guys in private.

"I just hope the vampires don't the come and ruin it we still have to give the girls their prom gifts," Ulrich said with a smile.

"Well I'm going to go pack come on Sam," Odd said grabbing her hand.

"I'll go pack too then I'll help you pack Aelita," Jeremie said grabbing her hand as well.

"What you already packed?" Yumi asked looking at Ulrich confused.

"Yeah you?" Ulrich asked.

"I packed this morning too, so what are we going to do until the dance?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't know I got to go pick up a new suit anyway, do you have a dress to wear?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh thanks for reminding me I've been meaning to get a new one,' she said.

"Heh well you can come with me to get your dress if you want?" Ulrich asked inviting her along.

"Sure," she said grabbing his hand.

"Okay just let me find my keys," Ulrich said reaching into all his pockets. (He has a green Camaro with black racing stripes a little present from his mother and father before they left.) Yumi held the keys in front of his face waving them.

"Sneaky my little geisha," Ulrich said taking the keys.

"I'm your only geisha and if you cross me you can say goodbye to your pretty little Camaro," she said making Ulrich blush and have disbelief at the same time.

"Well let's go," he said grabbing her hand. When they got to the car Ulrich opened the passenger side up and let his girlfriend in. They drove to a very good dress shop, and walked in. When Ulrich went in he went straight for the cash register and the lady gave him his suit that he ordered over the phone (Lazy) it was a black suit and green tie. Yumi on the other hand found a cute little green dress since they decided to match. Yumi went into the dressing room to try it on.

Ulrich didn't see Yumi anywhere so he decided to wait for her. Yumi came out the dressing room wearing the green dress that was a little above the kneecap and to make it look even more cuter she picked one that was strapless. Ulrich turned around and nearly phased in the middle of the store, he just wanted to rip it off of her but he forced it out his mind.

"Ulrich, you alright?" she asked worriedly

"Uh yeah that dress is really pretty on you, you want it?" Ulrich asked pulling out his wallet that was full of cash. (He got the money from his parents and the vampires he killed that's what they get, Werewolves rule!.)

"Yes," she said excitedly.

"Ok let's get back to school and get ready," Ulrich said getting in the car.

"Okay," she said getting in the passenger side.

**(At School)**

"Alright, we're back," Ulrich said walking into the dorm.

"We know, anyway all girls come with me and get ready," Sam said pulling the two girls out the room.

**(With The Boys)**

"Oh man, so how did it go?" Odd asked with a grin.

"It went well she got a really pretty dress, but I nearly tore it off her in the middle of the store we decided to match," Ulrich said taking out his suit.

"Smart, why didn't I think of that?" Odd said slapping himself in the forehead.

"Yeah but I would have to wear pink, if that happens my esteem would be at an all time low," Jeremie said pulling out his suit as well.

**(With The Girls)**

"Oh my gosh, can you believe they are combining prom with graduation?" Sam asked putting on her makeup.

"Yeah we have to deal with two things in one night I will have a major headache," Aelita said rubbing her temples.

"Hey Yumi, why are you so quiet? Did something happen between you and Ulrich?" Sam said eyeing Yumi.

"No why would you say that?" Yumi asked blushing.

"Just asking well I'm going to put my dress on I bet the boys are bored without us," Sam said grabbing her purple dress.

"Yeah," Aelita said grabbing her pink dress.

"It's a good thing we got our dresses huh?" Yumi asked putting on her green dress.

"Yeah," they both said in unison. After everybody got ready the guys walked over to the girls they all had roses Odd had a purple one, Jeremie had a pink, and Ulrich got a green. (I made these colors up to match the dresses I don't know if they exist but they should). When Ulrich knocked on the door and it opened him and the other guys were blown away by the girls. They just wanted to take all of them back in the room and spend the whole night together.

"Well are you going to say how nice we look?"" Sam asked seductively towards Odd.

"Y-you look beautiful," Odd said with a little shudder trying to make his wolf side go back inside his body.

"Thanks you look good yourself," she said licking her lips, Odd didn't know how long he could take this torture.

"What about you Mr. Stern?" Yumi asked walking close to him. She could read his mind completely and see everything he wanted to do to her she just smiled.

"You look nice in fact your gorgeous, you look like an angle sent down from the heavens," Ulrich said sweetly.

"Okay that's enough a simple 'you look beautiful' would do," Yumi said kissing his lips. After everybody did their greetings the boys entwined their arms with the girls and escorted them to the dance, what the girls didn't know is that there will be **three** things happening tonight.

**(At The Dance)**

"Whoo this place is jumping tonight," Odd said walking into the gym.

"What do you expect, it's our last year it should go out with a bang," Sam said holding up an imaginary gun and pretending to fire it at Odd.

"Um, Aelita would you like to dance?" Jeremie asked extending his hand.

"Sure, I wouldn't do anything else," she said taking his hand and walking onto the dance floor.

"Let's dance too Sam," Odd said grabbing her hand.

"You guys go on ahead we'll find a table," Ulrich said leaving to find a table. They found a table after they sat down Ulrich went to go get them drinks.

"Here you go," Ulrich said handing her drink.

"Thanks love ready to dance?," she asked taking her drink.

"Sure, why not," Ulrich said extending his hand which she generously took. They walked onto the dance floor and started dancing until a slow song came on, which was their favorite called 'Down' by Jay Sean. (Oh my gosh my favorite song ever).

"Alright if we can have two boys come up and sing this song your reward would be 50 dollar gift cards to any store you want, now let's get the spotlight down here," said the DJ. The spotlight came on and started to move around the room until it stopped on Ulrich and Odd. Ulrich didn't want to go but everybody cheered them on so they went up there and grabbed the microphones.

"Alright we'll sing this song for our girls and that's all," Ulrich said clearing his throat. The song began and they decided to take out their parts so Ulrich started it off.

**Ulrich: Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?**

**Down, down**

**Even if the sky is falling down?**

**Down, down**

**You ought to know**

**Tonight is the night to let it go**

**Put on a show**

**I want to see how you lose control**

**So leave it behind**

**'Cause we have a night to get away**

**So come and fly with me**

**As we make our great escape**

**So baby don't worry**

**You are my only**

**You won't be lonely**

**Even if the sky is falling down**

**You'll be my only**

**No need to worry**

**Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?**

**Down, down**

**Baby are you down. down. down, down?**

**Down, down**

**Even if the sky is falling down?**

**Just let it be**

**Come on bring your body next to me**

**I'll take you away**

**Turn this place into our private getaway**

**So leave it behind**

**'Cause we have a night to get away**

**So come on and fly with me**

**As we make our great escape**

**So why don't we run away?**

**Baby don't worry**

**You are my only**

**you won't be lonely**

**Even if the sky is falling down**

**You'll be my only**

**No need to worry**

**Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?**

**Down, down**

**Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?**

**Down, down**

**Even if the sky is falling down**

**Odd: Down like she 'posed to be**

**She gets down low for me**

**Down like her temperature**

**'Cause to me she zero degrees**

**She cold, over freeze**

**I got that girl from over seas**

**Now she's my Miss America**

**Now can I be her solider please**

**I'm fighting for this girl**

**On the battle field of love (battle field of love means Lyoko to the group)**

**Don't it look like baby cupid**

**Sent her arrows from above?**

**Don't you ever leave the side of me**

**Indefinitely, not probably**

**And honestly, I'm down like the economy**

**Together: Baby, don't worry**

**You are my only**

**You won't be lonely**

**Even if the sky id falling down**

**You'll be my only**

**No need to worry**

**Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?**

**Chorus: (And the sky is falling down)**

**Down, down**

**Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?**

**(Are you down? Are you down?)**

**Down, down**

**Even if the sky is falling down?**

**(And the sky is falling down)**

**And the sky is falling down**

Everybody clapped and they left the stage and earned their prizes. They made it back to the others and noticed they were waiting for them to start dancing again. Ulrich and Odd gave each other a high five and went back to their girlfriends. Then the song 'A Thousand Years' by Christine Perri came on (second favorite song). Ulrich grabbed Yumi around the waist and she did the same thing around his neck they swayed to the music and kissed through almost the whole song. Then the ending came and Ulrich decided it was finaly time to do it after all these years.

"I love you, I always have and I always will no matter what," Ulrich said sweetly.

"Saying our vows already are we?" Yumi said with a smile.

"Yeah kind of," he said getting on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it up to a beautiful ring, "Yumi Ishiyama would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Ishiyama-Stern and making me the happiest man on Earth?" He said with a sincere smile.

"Yes!" She said hugging him and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you Yumi," Ulrich said hugging her after they got off the ground.

"I love you too," she said wiping away her tears, "let's go back to the table," she said guiding him. When they sat at the table they heard Aelita and Sam almost scream at the same time.

"Way to go guys," Ulrich said under his breath thinking Yumi wouldn't hear but she did.

"What they do?" She asked curiously.

"We decided to propose to all three of you in one night but at different times, the hard part was figuring out who would go first and of course I had to," Ulrich said with a sigh.

"How did you all decide that?" She asked wanting to know.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," he said simply.

"Ugh, such a childish game," she said drinking some of her drink.

"I know but neither of them wanted to play punches so I had no choice," he said noticing Odd with a big grin on his face. All of a sudden Yumi's ring changed color for no exact reason she was startled a little until Ulrich noticed and calmed her down.

"It's okay it's a mood ring it changes with your emotion," he said rubbing her hand.

"Oh cool but it won't change again," she said getting mad.

"You're mad now so it's red but watch this," he kissed on the lip softly and they noticed the ring changed to light blue. They decided to leave their lips there for the moment being until they were interrupted by the others.

"Hey now don't do that here wait till we get to the house," Odd said breaking them up.

"Grrr Odd," Ulrich said getting quite angry, thanks to Yumi he was able to calm down for the time being. The others sat at the table until they were getting ready for the graduation ceremony.

"Alright seniors we are going to do this in a nice and orderly fashion it will be done in alphabetical order so listen for your name," the principle said pulling out a long list. " Our first up is Aelita Stones," said the principal taking the diploma from the teacher. Aelita walked up there grbabed her diploma shook the principal's hand and walked off the stage, she was congratulated by all her friends.

"Next Jeremie Belpois," he said taking another diploma. He handed it to Jeremie shook his hand and walked off stage to hear congratulations from all his friends as well, he even earned a kiss from Aelita.

"Now we have Odd Della Robbia which is a shocker for all of us," the principal said as everybody laughed but he got his diploma threw up a victory sign and walked off stage.

"Man I didn't think you were going to make," Ulrich said with a smile.

"You shut up, you grades worse than mine you almost got kicked off the soccer team if it wasn't for Yumi tutoring you," odd spat back.

"She was not tutoring me it was a study date," Ulrich said quickly.

"I thought you were going to fail for sure, with all the fooling around you and Sam did," Ulrich said simply.

"Okay whatever," Odd said ending the conversation.

"Next up Ulrich Stern," announced the principal. When Ulrich walked up there he heard all the girls whisper and giggle at him (like I said before he was the high school heartthrob.) Ulrich got his diploma turned around and walked off stage as coolly as possible. Soon he was surrounded by girls and blinded by Tamiya's camera. He was able to push out the crowd and hide behind his friends.

"Nothing has changed around here has it?" Jeremie asked looking at the crowd of girls that were still searching for Ulrich (Stalkers! They need boyfriends bad).

"Nope not at all, you can come out Ulrich they're gone," Yumi said pulling him out from behind her.

"Ugh, I am just ready to go to the house and get away from all these fan girls, it is so troublesome I can't even go to the bathroom without being bombarded by girls," Ulrich said with a sigh. Everybody just started laughing and turned their attention back to the ceremony.

"Yumi Ishiyama,' said the principal. She walked up to the stage and the principal a hand shake and took her diploma. She walked off stage and got a nice congratulations kiss from Ulrich. The principal finished calling names and walked off stage, letting everyone get back to the party. After the everybody packed their things into Ulrich's car and they drove towards the house that was at least a 2 hour drive. When they get there Ulrich parks the car and takes the bags into the house.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**The House**

"Okay everybody there are 6 bedrooms upstairs, 2 bedrooms, and the kitchen plus there is a back woods so just make yourself at home," Ulrich said taking the bags upstairs and coming back down the stairs and grabbed a soda.

"Hey Ulrich what's to do around here?" Odd asked grabbing a soda too.

"Well there is the ocean to the east, mountains to the west, and we are in the north, the south is forbidden," Ulrich said throwing away the can.

"Why is the south forbidden?" Odd asked grabbibg a can as well.

"Well there are a family of vampires living in the south my grandfather made a treaty with them we are not allowed to hurt them on their lands and they can not hurt us on our land, both lands are separated by a river," said Ulrich.

"Well I'm about to go take a nap see you later," Aelita said walking upstairs.

"Yeah me two it's been a long day," Jeremie said letting out a yawn and walking upstairs.

"Ok Sam and me are going to go explore this place a little more," Odd said getting up and stripping to his boxers and Sam did the same.

"Alright don't be going around causing trouble got it," Ulrich said firmly.

"Okay," Odd said running outside and phasing with Sam following.

"So what do you want to do Ulrich/" asked Yumi.

"I don't know, I have border patrol so you're free to join me if you want," Ulrich said taking off his clothes.

"Okay I'll help you we'll get done faster," she said taking off her clothes as well. After all their clothes were off they turned into their wolf forms and took off. While they were running they stooped when they saw Dave and his pack.

"Hey you guys made it," Ulrich said deeply.

"Yeah it was really easy, we also brought along two of your members," Dave said letting the two wolves pass.

"Hey Ulrich, hey big sis," Hiroki said with a smile.

"Yeah hey," Emily said nicely.

"You guys go on to the house, just follow the claw marks," Ulrich said pointing to the claw marks, "and the ocean is east, the mountains are to the west and stay out of the south got it?" Ulrich said taking a deep breath.

"Okay, see you," Hiroki said running with Emily following.

"You guys going too?" Yumi asked nicely.

"Nah, we'll just sleep in the caves where are they?" Dave asked.

"To the east just keep in touch," said Ulrich.

"Yeah we will see you," Dave said leaving. All of a sudden Dave turns in the other direction everyone else followed. Soon they were all chasing a vampire through the forest. They stopped at the base of a tree that the vampire stopped in they were trying their hardest to get to them the vampire just laughed.

"Stupid mutts, you can't climb trees," said the vampire laughing.

"Jake what have I told you about going around and making trouble," asked a girl who landed next to the vampire.

"Sorry sis when I heard Ulrich came back I wanted to see how good he had gotten," said Jake.

"Wait did you say Ulrich was here?" the girl asked looking down at the group that were snarling and growling. "Ulrich if that's you down there could you call off the others so we could talk we don't want any trouble?" the girl said throwing her hands in the air for good message that she was no danger. Ulrich called the others off and let the two come down. He un-phased but the others didn't, Yumi jumped in front of Ulrich growling protecting him. He told her to back off and she did as she was told, he looked at his old childhood friend.

"Rain? Is that you?" Ulrich asked walking up to her.

"Yeah, good to see you again," she said hugging him.

"I won't you to meet my fiancé, Yumi this is Rain, Rain this is Yumi," Ulrich said stepping back because of the look they were giving each other.

"Uh, nice to meet you," Rain said holding out her hand. Yumi looked at it and growled trying to bite it. Rain snatched her hand back at backed up, soon Ulrich had to step in before it was too late.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked Ulrich with a confused look.

"Nothing you're just a vampire she doesn't trust you is all and she's just being overprotected," Ulrich said rubbing her head. (Remember he un-phased so he is in his human form.)

"Oh okay hey you remember Jake?" Rain said letting her brother pass.

"Wait little Jake?" Ulrich said remembering the little boy that he used to wrestle with when they were younger he was younger than Ulrich now.

"Yeah but he's not so little anymore, he's just plain annoying," Rain said punching her brother in her arm.

"You love me this way," Jake said hugging his sister.

"Well it's been nice seeing you again Ulrich, feel free to visit us in the south sometimes I'm sure my parents want to see you," Rain said turning around.

"Yeah see you," Jake said following her and disappearing into the forest. Ulrich phased again and looked at everybody.

"What was that about Ulrich?" Yumi asked really mad now.

"Oh she's just a friend no need to get jealous," Ulrich said noticing the purple ring on her finger.

"What? I'm not jealous of her," Yumi said lying.

"Yeah you are your ring says it all why do you think I bought that type?" Ulrich said smiling.

"Damn it," Yumi said with a sigh.

"Don't worry I don't like Rain like that you know I love you and I always will," Ulrich said rubbing his muzzle up to hers.

"Yeah let's continue border patrol," Yumi said running ahead.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**The Invitation**

**(Back At The House)**

"I didn't think boder patrol would be that much fun," Yumi said hugging Ulrich.

"Yeah it's fun no matter which way you put it," Ulrich said putting on a pair of boxers. (Since they have to phase so much the boys usually wore shorts or boxers and the girls wore shorts and undershirts).

"I wonder if Jeremie and Aelita are still asleep," Yumi said running upstairs. Ulrich found a note on the table that said Jeremie and Aelita went hunting and Odd and Sam are still exploring.

"Hey Yumes, I know where they're at," Ulrich yelled up to Yumi.

"Really where?" She said coming downstairs, he handed her the note and then threw it away.

"Okay want to come swimming with me?" She asked hoping he would say yeah.

"Nah I am was about to go cliff -jumping," Ulrich said about to leave.

"Wait I'm coming with you I want to see what cliff-jumping is," she said following him as they left.

When they got to the ocean they saw Sam and Odd already cliff-jumping, Odd was about to dive until Ulrich came and pushed him in. As Sam turned around she saw and heard Odd go over the cliff, then Ulrich took a dive. Odd got back on the cliff steaming, he was totally pissed with Ulrich. Sam tried to calm him down but it was too late Ulrich came up on the cliff and was tackled by Odd in his wolf form. Ulrich pushed him off and phased as well they started to claw and bite at each other until they rolled into the forest the girls followed. After all the fighting Ulrich and Odd had only a couple of bite and claw marks that healed really quick.

"What is wrong with you two?" Sam said grabbing their ears.

"Owwww," they both yelped in unison.

"You better hope she doesn't rip your ears off," Yumi said standing next to Sam.

"I should if you ask me," Sam said letting their ears go.

"Well he should know better than to challenge the alpha male," Ulrich said un-phasing and rubbed his ear.

"You should have never pushed me you mangy mutt," Odd said un-phasing as well and rubbing his ear.

"What did you say coward?" Ulrich said phasing once more, the others phased as well in case Ulrich tries to kill Odd.

"I am not a coward," Odd said defending himself.

"Let's see," Urich said snarling The girls bowed their heads to the ground and Odd did the same.

"Hey you used the stare, you know what I'm going hunting come on Sam," Odd said making Sam come with him.

"Later you guys," Sam said following Odd.

"Humph, good riddance," Ulrich growled out

"You know you didn't have to use the stare," Yumi said getting up off the ground.

"Well that pup needs to learn his lesson," Ulrich said with a growl.

"Come on let's go check on Dave and them you two can have an alpha male talk or whatever," Yumi said rubbing her nose to his.

"Alright," Ulrich said running in the direction of the caves.

"Men," she said running after him.

**(With Dave)**

"Ami where are you?" Dave asked looking for his girlfriend.

"She left about 30 minutes ago, she said she was going to go explore," Kahn said coming out of a room that he slept in.

"That girl is so nosy but that's what makes my life exciting," Dave said leaving the cave.

"That guy gets on my nerves sometimes," Kahn said yawning and walking back into the room.

"Hey Ami where are you?" Dave howled from his spot. He heard a very weak howl come back and all his panic signals in his head went off at the same time. He followed the sound in his wolf form until he came to a hole. He looked down and saw Ami trying to climb out she looked like she was hurt.

"Ugh damn hole," Ami growled from below.

"Baby you alright?" Dave asked un-phasing. .

"No, I hurt my wrist and I can't climb back up," Ami said with a little whine.

"Don't worry grab my hand," he said reaching his hand down in the hole.

"I can't reach it," she said wincing with pain.

"What do I do?" Dave asked himself.

"I got her," yelled Jake as he jumped in the hole and jumped back out with Ami on his back. (She un-phased in the hole). "Here you go Dave, don't kill me," Jake said putting Ami down and stepping back.

"Don't worry I won't and thank you, you are nicer than most vampires," Dave said shaking Jake's hand.

"No problem, I find werewolves cool," Jake said nicely.

"So what do you guys eat?" Dave asked.

"We eat only deer and other animals," Jake said rubbing his stomach, "speaking of which it's my dinner time later oh and my family is having a party all of you are free to come," Jake said disappearing.

"Come on dear we have a party to go to," Dave said picking her up and walking back towards the caves.

**(At The Caves)**

"Hey Kahn, where's Dave?" Ulrich asked.

"He headed out to find Ami a little while ago," Kahn said shaking out his fur after just waking up.

"Oh there he is," Yumi said pointing towards Dave.

"Oh my god, Dave what happened?" Kahn asked running over to Dave.

"She fell in a hole and broke her wrist, but Jake came and saved her when I couldn't reach her," Dave said handing Ami to Kahn.

"That was nice of him," Yumi said checking Ami's wrist.

"He was always like that though he always had my back when I had to deal with bullies during my early phasing stages," Ulrich said remembering what happened in the past.

"Oh yeah he invited us to a party so we're going to go, what about you?" Dave asked nicely.

"We'll be there can't miss something like that they throw the best parties," Ulrich said smiling.

"Cool, Kahn let's treat her wrist," Dave said walking into the cave Kahn had Ami in his arms.

"Later guys, come on Yumi let's tell the others," Ulrich said running into the forest with Yumi following.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**The Party**

**(Later That Day)**

"Alright everybody try to control yourselves when you get to the party we don't want to cause any trouble," Ulrich said putting on his tight white shirt, black pants, and white and black adidas.

"I can't believe we are going to a party with vampires," Sam said putting on a tight red adidas shirt, skinny jeans, and red and white adidas.

"Hey it's a party try to loosen up Sam," Odd said putting on a purple and black muscle shirt, purple shorts with black stripes down the side and purple and black Jordans.

"Yeah Jake and them are really sweet," Aelita said putting on a pink tank top, a pink skirt that stooped halfway down her thigh, and black flats.

"If they weren't we would be dead right now," Yumi said putting on a black tight shirt, black skinny jeans and black converses.

"Uh can we go now the party will be over by the time we get there," Jeremie said putting his hands in his jeans that were kind of baggy, he had on a not so tight blue shirt and blue Nikes.

"Yeah I guess," Sam said walking out the door. Ulrich took the lead trying to remember where Rain's house is they got turned around like three times but Ulrich heard music and decided to follow it. He gets to Rain's house and knocks, Rain comes and answers the door.

"Hey guys, you made it you all dress nice for a little party," she said holding someone's hand.

"Just because we're werewolves doesn't mean we can't dress nicely. And who is this?" Ulrich asked eyeing the stranger in front of him.

"Oh this is my boyfriend Chad, say hi," she said towards her boyfriend.

"Oh hi, sorry for my quietness I'm not a people's person especially with werewolves," Chad said running his hand through his medium-sized mohawk.

"Hey Rain where's the party?" Odd asked curiously.

"It's out in the party house my parents didn't want their house trashed," Rain said leading them outside: When they got to the party house they could hear loud music coming from inside.

"This wasn't here before," Ulrich said in astonishment.

"Yeah my dad had it built a couple of years ago for Coven meetings," Rain said opening the door.

"Wait does the Coven come to this meeting as well?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah the Coven usually leads the meetings, they are the most powerful clan there is," Rain said opening the door. The party was at full swing there were people drinking, smoking, and a couple of people were kissing yet it seemed like a cool party.

"Okay have a good time and mingle and I'll see you later," Rain said leaving with Chad following her into the crowd.

"She is a really sweet girl, you sure know how to pick your friends Ulrich,"Aelita said happily.

"I know, she saved me when I was little then we became the best of friends until I left and met you guys," Ulrich said picking a drink up from a passing waitress. Odd was staring and got elbowed by Sam.

"Geez what was that for?" Odd asked rubbing his side.

"Keep your eyes off of other girls," Sam said with her arms crossed. Odd said something under his breath and earned a punch from Sam, everybody just sweat-dropped. (Haha I can imagine all of them sweat dropping just like the anime characters.)

"Okay you two can we just enjoy the party?" Ulrich said with a sigh.

"Fine," they both said in unison.

"Hey Ulrich there's Dave talking to Jake," Jeremie said pointing to the two who were laughing and joking.

"I got to have a talk with both of them, you guys have fun," Ulrich said walking over to Dave and Jake.

"Hey pretty girl, want to dance?" Asked a werewolf who was a little drunk.

"No," Yumi said not showing much interest.

"Oh why not you're really cute," He asked grabbing her arm.

"Hey dude," Ulrich said tapping his arm.

"Yeah," he turned around.

"What do you think you're doing talking to my girl," Ulrich asked roughly.

"Ha your girl I don't see your name on her," the werewolf was able to slur out, "but I'll fight you for her," he said smiling.

"Okay I accept your challenge," Ulrich said coolly.

"You don't know what you got yourself into kid, meet me outside in the back," the werewolf said wobbling away.

"That guy is going to get himself killed," Odd said simply.

"They just never learn," Jeremie added in.

"Ulrich why is he challenging you?" Yumi asked confused.

"He wants you and my alpha spot, but I won't let that happen," Ulrich said walking outside the others followed.

"It's our tradition whenever the alpha male of a pack is challenged he must fight the opponent to the death, if not the opponent takes the alpha female and the pack," Sam explained.

"Can't we stop it somehow?" Yumi asked not wanting Ulrich to be killed.

"No entirely, if the alpha male forfeits than the opponent still gets the spot and alpha female," Jeremie added in.

"I wouldn't worry Ulrich took down a full grown bear when he was 14 so fighting another werewolf is no sweat," Odd said leaning on a tree, the others sat around and got ready to watch the fight.

"Hey Ulrich?" Yumi asked concerned, "don't get killed please," Yumi pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't, we will be together forever just like I promised," Ulrich said kissing her lips she kissed back to wish him good luck. Then she backed up with the others and sat down hoping he would come out the winner.

"Ha I see you came, that's good everyone can watch me take you down and take your mate and pack," the werewolf laughed.

"Oh shut up and fight," Ulrich said taking off his clothes. He phased into his wolf form and watched as the other guy phased as well. They fought for what felt like eternity then the two leaped at each other but only one landed on his feet. Ulrich was standing at first but fell, due to everyone's surprise. Yumi ran over to see if Ulrich was alright but was stopped by the other werewolf.

"You're not his anymore you're mine, and you are going to do what I say and the rest as well," the werewolf said firmly.

"Oh hell no I'm not doing anything you say," Sam said phasing.

"There are going to be some change of rules around here, if you don't like me then leave," the werewolf said roughly.

"Hey you," Ulrich said getting up.

"Oh you can still stand, you have guts to bad I'll have to rip them out of you," the werewolf said leaping at Ulrich, he turned to the side, grabbed the guys neck and bit down hard. The guy just shook violently and went limp. Ulrich dropped him and walked over to the group.

"Ulrich thank goodness," Yumi said rubbing hugging him. (She didn't phase but everybody else did.)

"I told you I wouldn't die," Ulrich said falling on the ground, "ugh my arm," Ulrich whined in pain.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked kneeling down beside Ulrich.

"I think my arm is broken," Ulrich said wincing at the pain.

"Okay un-phase," Rain said watching Ulrich un-phase, "okay Sam and Odd lift him up very slowly everybody else follow me," Rain said walking away with Ulrich's pack following.

"What are you going to do to him?" Yumi asked defensively.

"He has to be put out of his misery," Rain said with a hidden smile.

"What? Oh hell no," Yumi said about to phase.

"Easy, I was just playing," Rain said nervously.

"You'll have to excuse my sister she likes to play pranks and jokes on people," Jake said with a grin. As Rain was leading them back to her house, Ulrich had passed out from the pain and tiredness. Finally they arrive at their destination just in time.

"Okay here we are," Rain said opening the door.

"Hey dad we need your help," yelled Jake looking for his dad.

"Hey kids what's the problem?" Asked their dad after wiping his mouth, he had just got done eating dinner.

"Ulrich was hurt in a challenge," Sam said setting him on the couch.

"He has a broken wrist I'll have to break it back in place," he said grabbing Ulrich's arm and breaking it, Ulrich awoke with a yelp escaping his voice.

"Ow! That hurt Mr. Kitsune," Ulrich said sitting up and holding his wrist.

"Leave it to you to break something during a challenge, you always do," Mr. Kitsune said putting a splint on his wrist, "now stay off of this for a while being a werewolf you should be able to heal quickly," he said firmly.

"Okay," Ulrich said being hugged by somebody when he stood up.

"Ulrich I'm glad you're okay I thought I lost you," Yumi said hugging him from behind.

"You will never lose me, I promise," he said turning around and giving her a hug.

"Hey Jake," said a girl running down the stairs.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Jake said putting a hand on her stomach and hugging her.

"Good, who are they?" she said looking at Ulrich and them.

"That's Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, Odd, Sam, and Aelita," said Rain.

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Sarah," she said waving with a smile, Sam spotted a tattoo on her arm that looked very familiar.

"Where did you get that tattoo?" Sam asked.

"Oh this its not a tattoo I was born with it, why?" Sarah asked.

"I have the same one, look," Sam said showing her the mark it was exactly like hers but smaller.

"That mark, Sam is that you?" Sarah asked carefully.

"Yeah! I have missed you so much Sarah, " Sam said hugging her.

"I've missed you too, I was worried if you were okay or not after I left, how have you been?" Sarah asked hugging her back.

"It's been good, but why did you leave?" Sam asked letting her go.

"I had to it was the only way to protect you," Sarah said with a cracked voice.

"Oh okay, I understand," Sam said walking over back to Odd.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**The Baby**

"Ugh, Jake?" Sarah asked falling into Jake's arms.

"What is it?" Jake asked worriedly.

"The baby is coming," Sarah said between breaths.

"Oh god, dad help us," Jake said picking up Sarah.

"Okay take her to the room upstairs, Rain come with me," said Mr. Kitsune gathering his tools.

"Alright you guys can either stay here and see the baby or you can head back to the party," Rain said smiling as she went upstairs with Jake.

"I'll stay I want to see my niece/nephew," Sam said joining Rain.

"Me too I am the baby's uncle," Odd said leaving as well.

"Me, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie will come too," said Yumi.

"What? Why us?" Ulrich asked quickly.

"Because men stay with their fiancés whether they like it or not," Aelita said with a glare.

"Fine, let's go upstairs," Jeremie said walking upstairs. When they got upstairs the guys saw Sarah in labor and fainted, every last one of them.

"Men, they can never handle child birth," Sam said looking down at the guys.

"I hope they don't do this when we have kids," Aelita said fanning the guys. All of a sudden they wake up and hear crying, Jake jumped up and went to his wife.

"Congratulations Jake, you have a beautiful baby girl," his father said handing Jake his daughter.

"My little Amelia," Jake said handing his daughter to Sarah.

"She has your eyes Jake and my smile," Sarah said holding back tears.

"Jake can I talk to you for a minute outside?" asked Jake's dad.

"Ok, here Sam take Amelia," Jake said handing Amelia to Sam. Everybody got a chance to hold the baby except Ulrich who refused to hold the baby.

"Ulrich what's wrong?" Yumi asked grabbing his hand, "god you're hot, do you have a fever?" she asked feeling his head.

"I have to go Yumi, I can't stay here any longer," Ulrich said with a growl.

"Okay, you want to talk about it outside?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes," he said pulling her outside. (Jake and his dad were in the study room.)

"So dad, what did you want to talk to me about ?" Jake asked his dad.

"I have good news and bad news, the good news is your daughter is perfectly healthy and the bad news is Sarah will die in about two days, I'm sorry I could not do anything," Jake's dad said patting him on the shoulder and leaving. Jake dropped on his knees and started to cry, and Rain came in and kneeled down next to him.

"Jake what's wrong?" Rain said patting his back.

"Sarah has only two days to live," Jake said between sobs.

"Oh no, how you going to tell her?" Rain said letting Jake cry on her shoulder.

"I'll tell her tonight after everybody leaves," Jake said wiping his eyes.

"Okay what about Sam?" Rain said quietly.

"I'll tell her tonight as well, let's get back to everyone," Jake said standing up and leaving and went back upstairs.

"Alright everybody let's let Sarah get some sleep," Rain said showing everybody out, "Where's Ulrich and Yumi?" Rain asked.

"They went to talk, anyway we're going to head home later," Jeremie said leaving with everyone following.

**(With Ulrich and Yumi)**

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked concerned.

"Something is not right with their child, I can sense it," Ulrich said with a growl.

"That's weird I can't sense it must be an alpha male thing," she said trying to calm him down.

"Maybe but I want everyone to stay away from the baby," Ulrich said crossing his arms.

"You can't do that to Sam, this is her second time seeing her sister and now she has a niece, it'll tear her apart," she said defiantly.

"Sam and Odd can do what they want, but the rest of you will stay away," he said roughly, all of a sudden Sam runs past them crying Odd followed.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked quickly.

"Jake just told Sam that Sarah will die in two days, he told Sarah as well," she said in a sad tone.

"Damn it, I knew something was wrong with that baby," Ulrich said getting really angry, "Yumi call an emergency meeting for our pack and Dave's," Ulrich said phasing into his wolf form.

"Okay," she said phasing as well she threw her head up in the air a howled. After the howl Ulrich and Yumi took off in the direction of the caves and waited for the others. A couple of minutes later Dave and his pack showed up and so did Ulrich's pack. (This part will sound almost like Twilight because I am a Twilight fan.)

"We have to kill the baby," Ulrich said jumping on top of a rock.

"What? We can't kill the baby," Sam said defiantly.

"That baby is a menace, when the Coven finds out about her it could cause total destruction of our kind and the humans," Ulrich said roughly.

"Not if we protect her I am her family after all," Sam said angrily.

"That does not matter, because the baby is not one of us it will grow a monstrous appetite and kill everything and anyone that gets the in the way," Ulrich said coming down off the rock bearing his teeth. Everyone but Dave and his pack laid on the ground and flattened their ears. (I know what your thinking why doesn't Dave and them have to bow down to Ulrich? Well he doesn't control Dave or his pack.) "You will help us kill the baby," Ulrich said with a snarl.

"No I won't, I will protect my family with my life," Sam said pushing past Ulrich and running off.

"What has happened to you Ulrich? Ever since we got here you have became a big jerk, I won't fight either," Odd said following Sam.

"Those two are so hard-headed," Ulrich said with a growl.

"Calm down, I read Sam's mind she will be the one responsible to kill the baby," Yumi said calmly. Dave told his pack except for Ami and Kahn to leave so they could have a private meeting.

"So what's the decision?" Dave asked.

"Sam will be responsible for killing the baby, if not we take matters into our own hands," Ami said.

"Alright I want spies to watch Sam, if she doesn't kill the baby then the spies will report to me or Dave and we'll handle it, got it?" Ulrich said roughly.

"Me and Ami will volunteer as the spies," Kahn interjected.

"What about the treaty?" Yumi asked.

"The treaty is void, the writing doesn't say that a child of the enemy can not be harmed it only pertains to Jake, Sarah, Rain, and their parents," Ulrich said yawning.

"Well let's head home, we'll start the plan tomorrow," Ulrich aid stretching.

"Yeah we better head home too," Kahn said leaving with Ami following.

"Later Ulrich," Dave said turning towards Ami and Kahn and disappearing.

"Later, come on Yumi," Ulrich said walking away.

**(With Sam and Odd)**

"I can't believe Ulrich, this whole alpha male thing has gone straight to his head," Sam said kicking a rock.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, we don't have to fight," Odd said skipping a rock along the water.

"No Odd you don't understand, I'm the one who has to kill the baby," Sam said crossing her arms.

"Do you really want to kill the only family you have left?" Odd asked hugging Sam from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I have no choice, so let's leave it at that," Sam said letting a tear fall down her face.

"Okay, let's go home," Odd said grabbing her hand and holding her close.

**(With Ulrich and Yumi)**

"Ulrich honey?" Yumi asked already in her pajamas.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked taking his eyes off the tv.

"What has happened to you over the last few days?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Nothing, why?" Ulrich asked confused.

"It's nothing but ever since we got here you've changed," She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"How?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"You sound like your father, and you sometimes act like him too," she said trying to hold tears back.

**"*sigh*** you're right, I've been a real jerk lately," Ulrich said sadly.

"Instead of killing the baby what if Jake can train her to control her thirst, and we can protect her and use her against the Coven," she said liking her idea.

"Hm, that's a good idea we'll have to cancel the plan tomorrow," he said turning back towards the tv.

"Oh no, I'm getting paid for my idea," she said pulling on him.

"What pay?" He asked curiously.

"Fine I'll take it," she said straddling his lap

"Oh I see," he said letting his hand rest on her hips.

"Let's head upstairs before Odd gets nosy, shall we?" She said pulling him up the stairs.

"Whatever you say my love," he agreed completely mezmorized by his fiancé's actions.

"Thinking some dirty thoughts I see," she said giggling.

"Damn I forgot you can read minds," he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the room. He put her down and she went to lock the door. He could see the devious glint in her eye that he loved so much. She pointed to him showing him that she wanted him to come towards her, he did what he was told and kissed her. He loved the way her lips tasted he licked her bottom lip wanting entrance, she happily granted it. He lifted her up by her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and with a blink of an eye he took her shirt off.

She took his shirt off and worked on his shorts which ended up on the floor with their other clothes. He reached behind her back and undid her bra clasp and threw it on the floor. Soon all their clothes were off and they were just enjoying each others warmth. Ulrich got tired off this and rubbed his fingers down her petite body and let them rest on her stomach afraid to go any farther.

"It's okay I trust you," she said leading his hands down between her legs. He stuck one of his fingers into her womanhood and moved in and out slowly, he added another finger to hold her open.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm su-." she was able to get out before he forced into her without warning. He kissed her and tried to comfort her after the pain subsided she gave him the okay to move on. He moved in and out of her slowly then picked up speed when she tried to push him in deeper. He reached down and licked over her clit slowly for simulation. She started to let little moans escape her mouth which in turn turned him on.

"Heh, this reminds me of when we tried to do it on your ceremony day," he said smiling.

"Yeah but I can take you now, so don't hold back," she said breathlessly.

"That's the fun part," he said as he continued to lick her thigh working his way up. When he gets close he could hear squeaks and giggles coming from his raven-haired fiancé. He could feel himself getting harder by each one. When he got there he licked over her slowly. For the rest of that night they made love to each other over and over again enjoying the attention, but when morning comes they will find a little present.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**A Surprise**

**(The Next Morning)**

Ulrich woke up the next morning to find his fiancé in the bathroom throwing up. He walked in and pulled her hair out her face and knelt down beside her.

"Yumi, you alright?" Ulrich asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, probably something I ate last night," she said behind a fake smile.

"You were always a horrible liar now hold still," Ulrich said putting his hand on her stomach and concentrating. He heard Yumi's heart beat then another one come nearly at the same time. "Hm, interesting."

"What is?" She asked.

"I feel two heartbeats, it's quite strange I haven't felt anything like it before," he said with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me, I'm pregnant?" She asked quite shocked.

"The power of the wolf baby but yeah you're pregnant and I'm happy," He said grinning.

"Why?" She asked playfully.

"I get to have a new family after I lost mine days ago, let's go tell the others the good news," he said helping her up. They walked down stairs and noticed everyone eating breakfast.

"Oh good you guys are finally awake now we can have breakfast," Aelita said handing them a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, so what's on today's agenda?" Ulrich asked groggily.

"Hm I don't know but me and Sam will do border patrol if you want," Odd said wiping his mouth.

"Sure be my guest," Ulrich said sipping his coffee.

"What about you Jeremie?" Yumi asked sitting down.

"We were thinking about exploring the mountains," Aelita said putting the dishes in the sink.

"She wants to do that I want to go fishing, it's peaceful," Jeremie said putting in his contacts. (He has glasses but he doesn't use them.)

"We decided to go mountain climbing then fishing it was a hard compromise," Aelita said looking at Yumi with a worried look.

"Yumi you alright?' She asked putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Um no I have to tell you guys something," she said hesitantly.

"Sure anything," Aelita said with open ears.

"I'm pregnant I just found out this morning," she said with a smile when she saw everyone else smile.

"That's great, but how long have you been?" Jeremie asked curiously.

"From what Ulrich gathered the baby has it's head and internal organs so about a couple of months," She explained putting a hand on her stomach.

"Oh that's sweet do you know the gender?" Odd asked drinking some orange juice.

"Uh we don't know yet but I want a son and Ulrich wants a daughter," Yumi said looking over at Ulrich who had a big dorky smile on his face.

"Hm thought it would be the other way around but who am I to judge," Odd said throwing the cup in the sink.

"Well come on Odd, let's go do border patrol," Sam said walking towards the door.

"We better go too got a lot to do today," Jeremie said grabbing Aelita's hand and walking out the door.

"What do you want do?"Ulrich asked Yumi warmly.

"Let's meet up with Dave and cancel the plan," she said getting up.

"Yeah that comes first before it's too late," he said taking off his clothes and leaving with Yumi following.

**(With Dave)**

"There's no doubt that Jake and his family will try to protect the baby, so Sam will wait until they go hunting and sneak in and kill the baby before they come back," Dave said firmly.

"Okay but I don't think she'll do it, she might take the baby away and raise it by herself," Ami chimed in.

"Haha I can see a werewolf taking care of a vampire, the vampire will kill her in her sleep and her precious Odd,"

"What do you have against Odd anyways?" You want Sam don't you?" Ami said pointing at Kahn.

"No I admit she's hot but he imprinted on her and I respect that is all," Kahn said spotting Yumi and Ulrich running up to the caves, "there's Ulrich and Yumi Dave," Kahn said pointing.

"Hey guys what's up?" Dave asked with a smile.

"Nothing, hey Dave we need to cancel the plan," Ulrich said out of breath.

"What? Why?" Ami asked quickly.

"We decided that if we can let Jake train the baby to keep her thirst under control, we could protect her and use her against the Coven," Yumi explained hoping they would agree.

"That's a good idea, but does Sam know?" Kahn asked.

"Oh shit we forgot to tell her before she left let's go Yumi," Ulrich said running towards the border.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**The Big Battle**

**(With Sam and Odd)**

"Hm, what's that smell?" Sam said sniffing the ground.

"What? Let me smell," he said smelling the ground, "that smell, it's William," Odd said roughly.

"William is here?" Sam asked snarling.

"Yeah and he's probably after Amelia, I'll go tell the others," Odd said running until he ran into Ulrich.

"What the hell Odd?" Ulrich asked shaking out his fur and snorting the dirt out his nose.

"It's William he found us we have to warn everybody ASAP," Odd said running off.

"Impossible, how could William find us and this place is completely secluded?" Ulrich asked twitching his ear and turning around, "Yumi duck!" Ulrich yelled jumping over her and grabbing a guy by the neck, "who are you?" Ulrich asked with a snarl.

"I am not afraid of you Ulrich Stern," said the vampire.

"How do you know my name?" Ulrich asked biting on the guy's neck harder.

"We used to go to school together, it's me Herv," Herv said weakily.

"How did you find us? William did this to you didn't he?" Ulrich asked loosening his grip.

"Yes and I'm not alone," Herv said smiling. Suddenly Ulrich was tackled by two other vampires, the girls knocked them off and started fighting until Dave, Ami, Kahn, and Odd showed up.

"Ah if it isn't Dave, enjoying your new powers?" Asked one of the vampires until he was tackled to the ground and had his head ripped off.

"Enough! Back off!" Somebody yelled from a distance, all the vampires backed off and let someone through.

"William, why are you here?" Dave asked unleashing his wings.

"I heard about the child and it's General William," William said with a smile.

"General? What do you mean?" Ulrich asked growling.

"I'm General of Vladimir's army, he wanted me to come out here to retreive the child," he answered with red eyes.

"You can't have her, we will kill you and finish this," Sam said howling. Ulrich heard pitter patter of feet running through the woods and knew who were coming. Just like he guessed all of Dave's pack came up snarling and growling ready to fight, Hiroki and Emily were there too. He even saw Jake, Rain, their mom and dad and even Sarah.

"Wait if you guys are here, then where's the baby?" Sam asked.

"Really? I'm alive and the first thing you ask is where's the baby? What kind of shit is that?" Sarash asked feeling left out.

"Oh sorry, how are you alive?" Sam asked curiously.

"Jake was able to get enough blood for me to drink, I died because I haven't been feeding lately, and the baby is fine," Sarah said with a smile.

"Now back to our previous matter," Rain said staring at William with red eyes.

"You see William you have no way to escape, so I will be generous enough to let one of your friends go to deliver a message about your death, " said Ulrich.

"Fine, Herv will deliver the message that I have died but if I die it will be in the line of duty nothing else," William said letting him go.

"Yes sir," Herv said leaving.

"Now since you all are too weak for me I want to fight Ulrich and Dave alone," William said smiling.

"No way!" Everybody yelled running into the fight.

"Hmpf stupid mutts," William said running through every werewolf. He took off with Dave and Ulrich following but when th others tried to leave they were blocked by a force field.

"Shit, it looks like Dave and Ulrich are on their own from here on out," Odd said whining. Ami and Yumi looked devastated, they were going to lose both their loves at once. They all went back to fighting, hope in each others heart that Ulrich and Dave would win.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**The Big Battle part 2**

**(With William)**

**"**Come on dogs, keep up," William said running.

"William stop!" Yelled a voice jumping out the tree.

"Go away Razor this is my army," William said stopping.

"Razor? What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked panting.

"Vladimir kicked me out the Coven, so I'm joining you in exchange for you not to kill me afterwards," Razor said with pleading eyes.

"Okay it's a deal," Ulrich said roughly.

"I'm still here let's fight," William said running up to Razor, he hit them in the face but it didn't faze him.

"Stings doesn't it?" Razor said punching William making him fly backwards. William landed on his feet after he recovered he looked up to see Ulrich running towards him, he grabbed Ulrich by the neck and slammed him face first into the ground. Ulrich was beginning to lose his vision and notices something black flash past him, he finally knew who it was and it was going to turn out just like his dream.

"Yumi no!," Ulrich yelled trying to get up but it's too late he sees blood splatter the ground and a loud whine. He looked up and saw Willaim had Yumi by the throat and he had stabbed her through the stomach. He felt something in him shatter, he cried as he kept crawling towards her limp body that was now laying on the ground. When he got there, there was a big hole right above her stomach and her breathing was starting to slow down. "Oh god no, stay with me Yumi okay?" He asked unphasing and she unphased as well.

"Ulrich?"She asked weakily, "I'm sorry it's just like your dream isn't it?" Yumi asked crying.

"No it's not because you will survive and the child as well, I promise," Ulrich said kissing her forehead.

"I knew you would say somethng like that, I love you and I always will," she said slowly. He looks up to see Dave fighting William and Razor was badly injured. Dave takes William's head and breaks it, Dave then came over to Ulrich and saw the damage. He reaches down over Yumi and something blue radiates from his body then he falls on his side.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked drying his face.

"That was my special ability, I can bring people back to life but it shortens my life," Dave said weakily. Ulrich looked up to see everybody come out the forest, he got up off the ground and everybody bowed down, he saw this and howled everybody howled as well. He looked down to see Yumi getting up, he helped her up and then they both were tackled by Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, Sam, Hiroki and Emily.

"We were so worried about you guys," Aelita said seeing Yumi's stomach, "let me check that for you," she said healing her.

"Anything?" Ulrich asked worridly.

"I don't know come check her stomach since you're the one with super hearing," Aelita said backing away. He put his hand on her stomach, he couldn't hear anything until he heard a heartbeat right after Yumi's. He smiled with tears rolling down his face, he took his hand off her stomach and hugged.

"Ulrich what's wrong?" Yumi asked concernly.

"The baby is alive," Ulrich said with a smile.

"I knew it William missed her stomach," Aelita said happily. Everybody looked back to see Ami crying with Kahn trying to calm her down. She was hugging Dave and crying her heart out, Ulrich limped over there and knelt down next to Dave.

"Hey dude you alright?" Ulrich asked tiredly.

"No, I'm dying," Dave said weakily.

"What? How?" He asked.

"I've used my power many times before and when I used it on Yumi it was the last time I could do it," Dave said grabbing Ami's hand, "don't cry Ami I'll still be with you for all of eternity," Dave said kissing her cheek.

"Hey Ulrich?!" Yelled Razor from where he was.

"What is it Razor?" Ulrich yelled back.

"Come here, I want to give you something," Razor said trying to get up but was knocked down again by Odd.

"Odd back off," Ulrich commanded walking over to Razor, Odd backed off but he didn't leave, "what is it you want to give me?" Ulrich asked kneeling down.

"This, take it and make Dave eat it," Razor said handing Ulrich a little pill.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked taking it.

"It's a pill that brings back life energy, it will help," Razor said standing up, Odd growled and snarled ready to attack but he was stopped. Ulrich took the pill and placed it in Dave's mouth and made him swallow it, he turned around and noticed Razor running away. Everybody was going to chase him but Ulrich stopped them.

"He's getting away, what do we do Ulrich?" Odd asked snarling.

"Leave him, Dave is our only concern now," Ulrich said firmly.

"Fine," Odd said with a huff. He walked over to Dave and noticed his eyes moving, then his breathing started to speed up. When Odd got close enough he could hear Dave whisper something, "dude, I can't hear you," Odd said.

"I said get out my face you pup," Dave said standing up, Odd jumped up and backed away.

"Hey I'm not a pup, I'm a grown man," Odd said defensively.

"Uh-huh, ugh my head," Dave said roughly.

"Odd and Jeremie take Dave back to the caves," Ulrich ordered.

"No I can go by myself, come on Ami and Kahn," Dave said wobbling a little. Ami and Kahn came and got on either side of him holding him up.

"Dave's pack head on back to the caves, my pack let's go home," Ulrich ordered leaving.

"Now we can be a family, forever," Aelita said grabbing Jeremie's hand.

"Yep and our family can get bigger without any interruptions," Odd said holding Sam close. (All of them have un-phased already so now they're in their human forms.)

They walked to the house and enjoyed each others company. Nine months later Yumi had a beautiful baby girl named Kikyo, she had brown hair and brown eyes like her father but Japanese features like her mother. A couple of years later Kikyo was now 17 years old, everybody had kids as well, Odd and Sam had two twin boys named Jason and Raquel. Aelita and Jeremie had a little girl and boy named Sasha and Charlie. (Sasha is 16 years old, Charlie is 15 years old and Raquel and Jason were 15 as well).

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**The Kids**

**(With Kikyo)**

"Kikyo!" Yelled Ulrich through the forest, "I swear this girl is a handful," Ulrich said angrily.

"Calm down she's not on lockdown you know," Yumi said running with her husband. (Ulrich and Yumi got married before Kikyo was born).

"I don't care, she knows better than to run off without telling us," Ulrich said stopping and twitching his ear, he peeked through some bushes to see Kikyo playing with a boy named Xavier. Ulrich saw Xavier lick Kikyo with his tongue, Ulrich could feel anger taking over his body again as he forced a quiet growl from the bottom of his stomach. As soon as he licked her nose again Ulrich jumped out the bushes and tackled Xavier to the ground.

"You stay away from her boy," Ulrich snarled.

"Dad stop!" Kikyo yelled really mad now.

"You get back to the house now," Ulrich ordered.

"No! I'm 17 now I can do what I want, besides you can't kill him he imprinted on somebody," Kikyo said calming down.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Ulrich asked with a growl.

"Me," Kikyo said simply.

"What!? How could you do this to me?" Ulrich said even madder now.

"It's nothing I can control, it's just nature," Kikyo said walking over to Xavier who was shaking his fur out.

"Grrr, what's your name kid and how long have you been seeing my daughter?" Ulrich asked firmly.

"X-Xavier Duset sir, and we've been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now," Xavier said nervously.

"Your Dave and Ami's son?" Yumi asked rubbing her tail past Ulrich's nose knowing it calmed him down so much.

"Yes ma'am," Xavier said polietly.

"Xavier!" Yelled a voice from the forest. Everybody looked over to see Dave and Ami come out to the clearing, "Oh hey Ulrich and Yumi, what are you two doing out here?" Dave asked.

"We went looking for our daughter who was caught with your son," Ulrich said moving out the way so Xavier's parents could see him.

"And this means what?" Dave asked curiously.

"Your son imprinted on my daughter without telling me," Ulrich said getting mad again.

"Listen Ulrich I know you want to protect your daughter, but look at this way how old were you when you were in love with Yumi?" Ami asked jumping in.

"I was 18 but Kikyo is still 17, which means she can't be in love with anyone until she hits 18," Ulrich said calming down.

"I know you want her to be your little girl forever but it's just not possible, a pup has to leave their family sooner or later," Ami said calmly.

"I told him that but he just doesn't want to listen to me," Yumi chimed in.

***sigh* **You're right, I'm sorry Xavier I should have never reacted so roughly," Ulrich said apologizing.

"It's alright, but it's not me you should be apologizing to," Xavier said looking at Kikyo.

"I'm sorry Kikyo for spying on you, I was just afraid for your safety," Ulrich said hugging his daughter.

"It's fine I forgive you," Kikyo said hugging him back.

"Let's head back home Xavier," Ami said leaving with Dave following.

"Okay, bye Kikyo see you tomorrow," Xavier said licking her nose and following his parents back to the caves. Kikyo noticed her parents leaving and followed, when she got home she knew she was going to be in trouble.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**The Intruder**

**(At Home)**

"You go to your room and stay there till breakfast," Ulrich said crossing his arms.

"Yes sir," Kikyo said walking up stairs.

"Did you already eat?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah thanks for asking mom, see you in the morning," Kikyo said walking upstairs passing Odd on the way.

"Hey Kikyo," Odd sid smiling, Kikyo didn't say anything she just walked into her room, "hm weird, what's wrong with her?" Odd asked coming downstairs.

"Nothing," Ulrich said going into the kitchen and grabbing a soda.

"Hm okay," Odd said sitting on the couch.

"Hey Odd? Where's the others?" Yumi asked noticing the house completely empty.

"Jeremie took the boys out to hunt, Aelita and Sam took Sasha to see Rain, Sarah, and Amelia," Odd said flipping through the channels.

"What about you?" Yumi asked.

"I didn't feel like going," Odd said finding a cool action movie.

"What movie you watching?" Ulrich asked sitting on the couch.

"Underworld, it's really cool even though I find it insulting to our kind," Odd said pointing to the ugly, blue humanoid wolves.

"Hm looks stupid," Ulrich said opening the soda.

"What? No way wait to you see Selene and Michael they are one badass duo, just like two people I know," Odd said reffering to Ullrich and Yumi with a smile. Yumi read his mind and found out what he meant and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Ulrich asked with a smile.

"Nothing," Odd said laughing still.

"Yumi?" Ulrich said looking at Yumi.

"He's right it's nothing," she said still giggling. All of a sudden they hear glass break upstairs and all three ran up there to see what's going on, when they get to Kikyo's door they hear her scream from the inside. Ulrich tried to open the door but it was locked, he used his foot as a batting ram and kicked down the door. He looked over to see Kikyo being choked, he phased and scared the figure out the window.

"Yumi check Kikyo, Odd you're with me," Ulrich said running out the room with Odd following. They get outside and chase the figure towards the ocean, when they get there they see the figure jump off the cliff. Before he could hit the water he had wings come out his back and he flew away. "Damn it he got away," Ulrich said angrily.

"What should we do?" Odd asked roughly.

"Call an emergency meeting with Dave," Ulrich said turning around.

"What about the kids?" Odd asked again.

"Sam and Aelita will watch them at Rain's house, you and Jeremie will watch this area," Ulrich commanded.

"Okay," Odd said watching Ulrich disappear and howled.

**(With Dave)**

"Uh oh emergency meeting," Dave said getting up out of bed, he turned around to wake Ami up.

"Ugh of course," Ami said getting up and stretching.

"I know right but for it to be organized this time it must be urgent," Dave said leaving out the room, "Xavier!" Dave yelled.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"We're going to a meeting and you need to come with us alright?" Dave asked, he waited by the door to see Xavier already in his wolf form.

**(With Yumi, Ulrich, and Kikyo)**

"Yumi and Kikyo?!" Ulrich yelled coming into the house.

"What is it?" Yumi asked coming downstairs.

"Emergency meeting, Kikyo you come with too I might need you to deliver things," Ulrich told his daughter.

"Okay," Kikyo agreed leaving with his mother and father, all of a sudden Aelita and Sam came in with Jason, Sasha, Charlie, and Raquel. (Jeremie had to watch the ocean border with Odd so Sam and Aelita took the kids.

"We're here what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Take the kids to Rain's house, and warn Rain," Ulrich said running out the door with Yumi and Kikyo following.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**The Meeting**

"What is Xavier doing here?" Ulrich asked.

"He's 18 which means he can join these meetings, what about kikyo?" Dave asked looking at Kikyo and Xavier talking.

"I might need her as amessanger so I brought her along," Ulrich explained.

"Hm, so what's the plan for finding this stranger?" Dave asked getting back on subject.

"I have Odd and Jeremie watching the ocean border, and Aelita and Sam are at Rain's house with the kids, we'll check everything else," Ulrich said firmly.

"Me and Ami will check the mountains and I'll get Kahn to help Jeremie and Odd," Dave said.

"Okay but what about Kikyo and Xavier?" Ami asked.

"They willl watch Rain's house," Ulrich answered simply.

"What?! No way we're staying out of the action this is our first fight in years," Xavier yyelled out.

"I don't care, this isn't your fight," Ulrich said with a growl.

***sigh*** fine, you can fight what about you kikyo?" Ulrich asked noticing Kikyo staring out in space, "Kikyo? You alright?" Ulrich asked touching her shoulder.

**(Vision)**

**"Mom , dad where are you going?" Kikyo asked in tears after Xavier died.**

**"We have to chase this guy down and kill him before he kills us," Ulrich said roughly.**

**"What if you don't come back?" Kikyo asked crying, "I don't want to be alone," Kikyo said clutching her chest.**

**"We will, I promise," Ulrich said kissing her forehead.**

**"I love you dad," Kikyo said hugging her father.**

**"I love you too, here," Ulrich said giving her two necklaces.**

**"What are they?" Kikyo asked opening them up. One was a picture of her father and the other was a picture of her, Yumi, and Ulrich when she was a baby. "Thanks dad," Kikyo said putting them around her neck.**

**"Listen to me you are very brave, protect the others okay? Make sure Charlie, Sasha, Jason, and Raquel stay strong and grow into excellent fighters, promise me you will do that," Yumi said firmly.**

**"I-I promise," Kikyo said hugging her mother.**

**"Come on Yumi, let's go quickly, " Ulrich pressured. Kikyo looked up and saw her mother and father phase and run into the forest with a howl coming back to her ears.**

**(End Vision)**

"Kikyo? Kikyo? Wake up," Ulrich said shaking her.

"Huh? Where am I?" Kikyo asked confused.

"You're at the meeting you were out for a couple of minutes, what happened?" Xavier asked.

"Ugh, I don't know but we can't fight this stranger," Kikyo said quickly.

"What? Why not?" Ulrich asked calmly.

"I just had a vision, and I saw everything that is going to happen," Kikyo said rubbing her head.

"Okay so explain what you saw," Ami asked holding Dave's hand, after kikyo explained everything she saw everybody's faces changed.

"We would never leave you, ever," Ulrich said sincerly.

"And I would never die that easy," Xavier said grabbing her hand.

"We love you too much for anything to happen to you," Yumi added in.

"I know but it felt so real like it was telling the truth," Kikyo replied.

"We can change that fate, can't we?" Xavier asked nervously.

"I don't think so, Odd had the same power as a kid and everything he predicted came true. We thought it was just a coincedence, but we were wrong," Ulrich said referring to when they were on Lyoko.

"So what do we do now?" Dave asked with a sigh.

"We continue with the plan, can you get a couple of your men on the mountain border and ocean border?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah I'll even get some to watch both borders around Rain's house," Dave said firmly.

"You'll have to tell your men to make sure no one gets in or out of the borders until the enemy is destroyed," Ulrich said firmly.

"What if the stranger decides to take a tree route? We can't climb he'll be able to pass us easy," Xavier added in.

"We'll let Rain's family watch from the trees if the vampire decides to take tree route he'll be stopped before he can get past," Ulrich explained.

"Okay that adds double protection to the kids from tree and ground attacks," Dave explained.

"What about the water route?" Ami asked.

"Shit! I forgot about that," Ulrich said feeling so stupid.

"Don't worry I'll get guys on that route as well, so until then everyone must hunt before the battle begins," Dave explained.

"Okay that's the plan, Kikyo and Xavier go around and explain the plan to everyone else. Then you'll will come back home and Xavier will go home as well," Ulrich said looking at the two.

"Yes sir," Xavier said leaving.

"Yes sir," Kikyo also said following Xavier.

"Do you think her vision told the truth?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"Maybe if it is we must try to reverse it, for the sake of the kids," Ulrich said grabbing her hand.

"Okay," She said squeezing his hand lightly.

"Come Ami, let's go home and get some rest while we still can," Dave said with a smile.

"Okay," Ami said grabbing his hand and leaving.

"That's a good idea, we should go too," Ulrich said leaving after they did.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Pain Is A Bitch**

**(With Rain)**

"Hey guys, how you doing?" Rain asked coming into the room. (Chad was in the room sleeping).

"Good, thanks for letting us stay here till the close is clear," Aelita said polietly.

"Hey I always wanted to ask, how did you turn into a werewolf?" Rain asked sitting down on the couch next to Aelita, Sam was sleeping on the floor with the kids.

"Well it happened around when all of us were 15, Yumi of course was 16 at the time," Aelita explained.

**Flashback**

**"Hey Jeremie is everything all right?" Aelita asked.**

**"Aelita get away from him!" Ulrich yelled coming in front of her.**

**"For what?" Aelita asked curiously. All of a sudden Jeremie turned into this blond looking werewolf and he pounced towards Aelita, but Ulrich pushed him out the way as he phased as well. Jeremie then growled at Ulrich and pushed him aside, as Odd dropped a lunar in his mouth. Jeremie soon calmed down and noticed Aelita was really afraid, he knew she hated wolves because of her dreams but he didn't know it would affect her this bad. Aelita ran deeper into the forest with Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich following. As she stopped, Jeremie was able to grab her arm and then he hugged her.**

**"Aelita I am so sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, it was an accident," Jeremie said calmly.**

**"It's not that Jeremie, I was just going to think to myself is all," Aelita said drying her face.**

**"About what?" Jeremie asked curiously.**

**"About us, I mean we can't even be together because of what you are. I want to be with you Jeremie but the only way to do that is if I become one of you," Aelita explained.**

**"No don't say that we still can be together, but if you want to change then I'll do it," Jeremie said turning her around to face him.**

**"You will?" Aelita asked excitedly.**

**"I will if you promise me one thing," he said sincerly.**

**"Okay, what is it?" Aelita asked grabbing his hands.**

**"When I turn you, promise me you won't hate me for it later," Jeremie said squeezing her hand a little.**

**"I promise, now how does this work?" Aelita asked kissing him on the cheek.**

**"We must make a physical connection before your body can coorperate with my venom," Jeremie said pulling her along. They ran for a while until Jeremie got to the dorms and specificely his room.**

**(30 minutes later) **

**(By The Lake)**

**"How do you feel Aelita?" Ulrich asked.**

**"I don't know, I don't feel so good," Aelita said holding her head.**

**"Oh no I knew this would happen we have to do something," Jeremie said trying to run in, but he was stopped by Ulrich.**

**"Leave her, she has to handle this on her own," Ulrich said watching closely to make sure everything was alright. Jeremie watched as  
Aelita got on her knees and felt her teeth shoot through her gums as her bones started to rearrange themselves. She let out a little whimper as her ears and eyes changed color and size. After everything was done everyone could see a pinkish-white wolf standing in front of them, Jeremie ran over to her and looked her in the eyes. She just looked back and licked his nose he was so happy he rubbed his muzzle to hers.**

**"Yeah baby it worked!" Odd yelled throwing his fists in the air.**

**"Congradulations Aelita, welcome to the pack," Ulrich said with a smile.**

**"Thanks guys, but that was horrible and painful," Aelita said happily.**

**"Well look at the bright side all that's left is Yumi, then we can be a real pack right Ulrich?" Odd asked Ulrich.**

**"Yeah, let's head back before Jim gets us," Ulrich said leaving with everyone else following.**

**(End Flashback)**

"That's it," Aelita said with a smile.

"Damn that's horrible, but you got through it so congradulations," Rain said happily. Then there was a knock at the door, Rain got up from her spot and answered it to see Xavier and Kikyo. "Xavier and Kikyo? What are you guys doing here?" Rain asked curiously.

"We came to tell you the plan to fight the intruder," Xavier said panting.

"Okay what is it?" Rain asked.

**(5 minutes later)**

"You got it all?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah, we'll be ready but does Ulrich want the kids to stay here?" Rain asked pointing to the kids.

"Yes, it's too dangerous for them at the house," Kikyo explained.

"Okay see you later," Rain said closing the door after they left.

"Hey Rain come to bed, please," Chad saidcoming into the living room.

"Okay goodnight Aelita," Rain said walking into the room with Chad following.

"Night," Aelita said in a whisper. She walked over to Sam and them, she phased and laid down next to them enjoying the sleep they might not have for a while.

**(With Odd, Jeremie, and Kahn)**

"Man this sucks," Odd said laying on the ground. (They had to stay in their wolf forms so their sense of smell and hearing can work better.)

"Stop complaining Odd," Jeremie said quite annoyed.

"Jeremie's right, you act like a baby sometimes," Kahn said coolly.

"Psssh," Odd scoffed, "yeah right, at least I try to think positive all ya'll do is look at the negative side of things," Odd spat out.

"Okay, your point is?" Kahn asked.

"Grrr, you piss me off sometimes," Odd growled.

"Hn good," Kahn looking out at the water, then Kikyo and Xavier came out the forest.

"Uncle Kahn?" Xavier asked running up to him.

"What is it Xavier?" Kahn asked looking at him.

"I came to tell you what Ulrich and Dad want you to do," Xavier said explaining the plan.

"Okay got it, head home after you take Kikyo home got it?" Kahn asked looking at Kikyo talking to Odd.

"Yes sir, come on Kikyo," Xavier yelled running past Kikyo and Odd. Kikyo told her uncle goodbye and went back towards the house, when they get there Xavier gave Kikyo a kiss on the lips followed by a hug. She went into the house after Xavier left when she walked in she saw her mother and father watching tv and they had a blanket wrapped around them (Very suspious if you ask me).

"Oh there you are Kikyo, did everybody get the message?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to my room," Kikyo said going into her room after putting her headphones on.

"I still don't think she should fight, she would be tramatized when she saw all of her kind die in front of her," Ulrich said quietly.

"I know but she wants to fight, we can't stop her," Yumi said snuggling up to Ulrich.

"Yeah you're right, he said kissing her forehead, "and nice job covering our lower bodies before she came," he said softly.

"Speaking of which, what were we doing before?" She asked grabbing his groin which earned a groan from him. He remembered what they were doing before and laid her down on the couch, he inserted two fingers into her womanhood and felt the moisture cover his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean.

"Tastes good baby girl," Ulrich said savoring her taste.

"You enjoy teasing me, now get going before I speed it up myself," Yumi said grabbing his groin again.

"I want to see you try," Ulrich said feeling himself being pushed down in the blink of an eye. "Good I like it rough," Ulrich said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry, you're going to get it hard and rough," she said climbing up on top of him and poisitioning herself above his groin. When she was sure of this spot she lowered herself down onto him feeling him go past her vaginal lips. When she was settled she began to move up and down slowly at first then she got a little faster due to a her animal nature taking over. His groans and her moans were heard through the house but Kikyo couldn't hear it because she had her headphones in. Her vaginal walls started to constrict Ulrich like a boa constictor, she couldn't hold herself up anymore so Ulrich helped by taking control. He pounded into her basically ravanging her, he was making sure she learned not to play with his hormones. As she was getting close to hitting her climax she started to whimper leaving her mind blank as she enjoyed hours of pleasure.

"Oh Kami," Yumi let escape her lips. (Kami is God in Japan just wanted to let you know).

"Now what were you saying about hard and rough?" Ulrich said smirking.

***whimper*,**" is all that got past her lips at the moment.

"Heh tired yet?" Ulrich asked pushing her back down on her back.

"Nope, not even close," Yumi said breathing hard.

"You will be when I'm done," Ulrich said kissing her chest and sucking on her nipples while he rubbed his thumb across her other one. He pushed into her quickening his pace making her chest bounce up aand down, he really did enjoy listening to her pants and moans. All of a sudden Yumi feels a sharp pain in her pelvic area, and the way she screamed showed how painful it was.

"Ahhh, Ulrich stop!" She yelled at the pain that shot through her body.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked pulling out of her and putting his boxers and shorts back on.

"My pelvis, it hurts," Yumi answered literally crying.

"Mom!? What's wrong?" Kikyo yelled running down the stairs. As soon as she got downstairs she covered her eyes and backed down into a wall, wishing she didn't have to see that.

"It's fine Kikyo, go back upstairs," Ulrich demanded.

"No! We need to take mom to Rain's house, she could be in serious trouble," Kikyo said defiantly to her father.

"Okay, come on and help me," Ulrich ordered wrapping a blanket around Yumi's lower body, who was literally sweating beads. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to Rain's house.

**(At Rain's House)**

"***knock knock* **is anyone there?" Ulrich asked knocking on the door, after about 5 minutes Rain came and answered the door.

"Ulrich? Do you know what time it is?" Rain asked halfway sleep.

"I know but I need your help," Ulrich said impatiently.

"What? Why?" Rain asked fully awake.

"Yumi is hurting and I don't know what to do, can your father help us?" Ulrich asked carrying Yumi in the house and laying her on the couch, a couple of minutes later Kikyo came in with a cup of water.

"Sure hold on," Rain said going to get her father.

"You alright mom?" Kikyo asked softly.

"Yeah, a little but I'm still feeling the pain," Yumi said holding her stomach, then Mr. Kitsune comes in and felt her cheeks.

"So how is she?" Ulrich asked trying to hold back tears.

"Well everything is normal, but I noticed something strange," Mr. Kitsune said rubbing his chin.

"Really what?" Kikyo asked nearly crying.

"Well she seems to very weak and her immune system might be bad, has she eaten anything lately?" Mr. Kitsune asked calmly.

"Yeah but do you think it had something to do with the meat?" Ulrich asked literally shaking.

"Hm could be, Rain take Kikyo out the room," Mr. Kitsune commanded.

"Yes sir," Rain said escorting Kikyo out the room.

"Now as I was saying, Yumi has picked up some type of virus from the meat she ate. It seems to be messing up her immune system, and if it isn't treated quickly she could die," Mr. Kitsune explained.

"Is there a cure?" Ulrich asked grabbing Yumi's hand.

"Yes there is, she is not the only one who has caught there's some medicine that I have that could get rid of that virus," Mr. Kitsune said going to one of the medicine cabinets.

"Have any vampires caught it before?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I guess it's not in the blood stream just the meat," he said grabbing a bottle off a shelf, "okay this should do it," he said giving Yumi the medicine. As soon as the medicine sat in she started to feel a lot better, and she was able to move all her body parts.

"Feel better?" Ulrich asked helping her up.

"Yeah much better, arigato Mr. Kitsune," Yumi answered thanking him.

"You're welcome, now that the medicine is working you should take one of those every time you feel that pain, okay?" asked yawning.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Good, and you might not want to engage in any physical activities and by that I mean sexual activities," Mr. Kitsune explained.

"Okay anything else?" Ulrich asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, she is also worn out Ulrich you have to be gentle not rough and aggressive," he said quietly.

"Uh okay, but I just want to warn you she's rougher than me," Ulrich said blushing.

"Too much information, anyway glad I could help goodnight," said walking back to bed, "she can go in now Rain," he said reffering to Kikyo.

"Go on Kikyo, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Rain said walking back to her room. Kikyo left with her mother and father in their wolf forms to the house for some much needed sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**The Beautiful Escape**

"Oh god I am so tired right now," Odd said yawning as they walked into the house.

"Be quite Odd everyone is still sleep," Jeremie said roughly.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Odd asked curiously.

"I think I slept on a rock and it's still in there," Jeremie said wincing at the spot on his back.

"Hold on I'll get it," Odd said going behind him.

"No Odd, don't- owww!" Jeremie yelped in pain.

"Huh it was a rock," Odd said holding up the rock.

"You idiot, now I'm going to die because all the blood is spilling out my back," Jeremie said falling on his side.

"What do I do?" Odd asked trying to block the blood.

"Go get Ulrich quickly," Jeremie said painfully. Odd ran upstairs and knocked on Ulrich's door to hear movement, he was about to knock again ewhen Ulrich opened the door in his green robe looking slightly pissed.

"What is it Odd?" Ulrich asked sleepily.

"Jeremie had a rock in his back and I pulled it out and he told me not to, and now he might bleed to death," Odd said quickly.

"Ulrich come back to bed and Odd go away," Yumi said coming up to the door in a black robe and putting her hands around ULrich's waist.

"Alright but if Jeremie dies and Aelita finds out what will you do then?" Odd asked about to walk away.

"Wait Odd we're coming," Ulrich said walking down the stairs.

"Hurry," Odd literally jumped over the banister.

"Show off," ULrich huffed.

"See he's bleeding bad," Odd said noticing Jeremie was missing, "okay I know this looks bad but I was looking out for Jeremie's safety," Odd said nervously.

"Grrr!" Ulrich let escape his lips. Odd watched as Ulrich's eyes changed from their brown color to a yellowish-brown color, then his canines started to grow longer.

"Uh would you look at the time , got to go bye," Odd said running out the door and phasing.

"Odd! I'm going to kill you!" Ulrich said phasing and chasing after him.

"Good morning mom and Aunt Aelita, where's dad?" Kikyo asked coming downstairs.

"Chasing your crazy uncle that's where, I swear they act like Jason and Raquel sometimes," Yumi said tiredly.

"What are you doing tomorrow Kikyo?" Aelita asked.

"Nothing, why?" She asked curiously.

"We're going to have a girls's night out, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us," Aelita said with a smile.

"Sure, will Rain and Sarah be going?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah," Aelita said simply.

"Hey let's go find your father and your uncle's body," Yumi said leaving out the door.

"Okay," Kikyo said following with Aelita. After walking for a while they find a track of footprints and blood on some leaves. Then they hear loud growling and saw Ulrich and Odd still wrestling. They had already attracted a large crowd of onlookers cheering them on.

"Aelita hold Odd while me and Kikyo grab Ulrich," Yumi said runnin over to Ulrich, Kikyo tackled Ulrich to the ground and held him still as he calmed down. After Ulrich was all calmed down he left with his wife and daughter leaving Odd tired and injured.

"I'll get you back Ulrich, that's not a threat that's a promise," Odd said before he left.

**(With Ulrich and Yumi)**

"What's wrong with you Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing he just gets on my nerves," Ulrich said calmly.

"He always did didn't he?" Yumi asked questionaly.

"Hey mom, can I go see Xavier?" Kikyo asked excitedly.

"Yeah but be back by dinner," Yumi said nicely.

"Thanks mom," Kikyo said running to the caves.

"Wait, I remember coming here with Rachel as a kid," Ulrich said walking ahead.

"What place?" Yumi asked confused.

"Come on I'll show you," Ulrich said going through a path that was blocked by trees and bushes.

"There's no way to get through," she exclaimed.

"Yes there is, follow me," he said grabbing her hand and leading her through it. They come to a beautiful waterfall surrounded by cherry blossum trees and flowers. He led her to a field and they saw that all the lilacs were in full bloom. (They're Yumi's favorite.)

"Oh my gosh this place is beautiful, how did you find this?" She asked completely amazed.

"We were going through the woods and I stopped to catch my breath, but Rachel pushed me and I fell through the bushes. She followed after me and found this beautiful place. Everyday we would come here and play but all that changed when The Coven launched a full out war," Ulrich said quietly.

"What did they do?" She asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it but let's just say this place was baren and nothing grew. Well enough of that let's go swimming," Ulrich said taking off his shorts and jumping into the water, "come on don't just stand there," he said disappearing behind the waterfall.

"Hold on I'm coming," she said taking off her clothes. As soon as she stepped into the water she could feel the warmth fill her body as she swam to the waterfall. She looked around and couldn't find Ulrich anywhere, she started backing up towards the rocks but she ended up getting pulled underwater. She came back up and started coughing up water that tried to force it's way into her lungs, then she felt some strong hands grab her hips and something hard touching her back. When she turned around she could see Ulrich smiling his dorky smile that always brought her memories.

"So, how do you like this place?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"It's nice," she said relaxing in his arms.

"What do you want to do now?" ULrich asked kissing her neck after moving her long wet, hair out the way.

"Let's take this fun up a notch, shall we?" She asked turning around and sitting on his lap, he let a little groan escape his lips that showed he agreed with her. She backed up and went underwater, Ulrich was wondering where she had gone until he felt something warm and moist wrap around his groin.

"Fuck!" He said with a growl. He wanted to come so bad but the way she was holding him stopped him from releasing, she came out the water to breath for air. Before he could say anything she went back underwater, he was tired of this so he picked her up out the water and sat her on his lap. "Your turn is up," Ulrich said putting her back up against a rock and going underwater, he licked over her clit slowly showing her how it felt to be teased and she hated it. He used his fingers to open her up wide enough so he could get his whole tongue in, he darted his tongue in and out and he could feel her trying to pudh her in farther into her. He held back and she wrapped her legs around his head and forced it in farther, she could feel her stomach start to tighten and as she was about to release he pulled up for air.

"Ugh, you fucking tease," she said before he went back underwater and started to his fingers. He took his middle finger and shoved into her watching at how she would buck her hips rooughly. He started to move his fingers in and out slow at first but then picking up speed when he felt her grab his hair. He leaned her back and grabbed her hips, then he took his groin and glided it towards her and eased it in. She wrapped her hands around his neck and let him take control, they did this for an hour until they both hit their climaxes.

Soon afterwards Yumi was fast asleep and Ulrich dressed her and carried her home. When they got home he took her upstairs and undressed her and put her pajamas on and laid her in bed. Then he took his clothes off leaving him only in his boxers as he slid in next to the rest of the night they stayed wrapped in each others arma as they waited for morning to come.

**Chapter 34**

**The Party**

**(The Next Morning)**

Ulrich woke up the next day and noticed his mate was missing, he got out of bed and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to see everybody at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey guys," Ulrich said annoyed from all their noise.

"Hey Uncle Ulrich," Raquel said from his spot at the table.

"Yea good morning Uncle Ulrich," Sasha said bringing in the food and placing it on the table.

"Good morning Sasha, what about you Jason and Charlie?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh hi," Charlie said nervously.

"Hn hey," Jason said cooly.

"Hey," ULrich said with a growl.

"Owww, what was that for Mom?" Jason said rubbing his head.

"Where are your manners?" Sam said roughly.

"Never had any," he said simply. He then saw his father looking at him and changed his attitude, "sorry Uncle ULrich," he said nervously.

"It's okay," he said nicely.

"Ah you're finally up, I was wondering when you were going to wake up from that all nighter," Yumi said coming in the room, he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who fell asleep in the middle of it, anyway where's Kikyo?" Ulrich asked concerned.

"Uh don't get mad but Xavier cam over last night and slept in Kikyo's room, but I made them sleep with the door open," Yumi said nervously.

"What?! Are you serious?" Ulrich asked furious now.

"Calm down nothing happened, besides Xavier would nothing bad to Kikyo," she said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah right where is she?" Ulrich asked firmly.

"She's upstairs probably still sleeping, why?" Aelita asked. Ulrich stormed out the room and went upstairs to Kikyo's room and knocked on the door hard. A couple of minutes later Xavier opened the door, ULrich stormed in and saw Kikyo come out the bathroom in a bathrobe.

"Ahh! Dad what are you doing here?" Kikyo said nervously.

"What is he doing here?!" Ulrich asked nearly yelling.

"He came over because I asked him to, I didn't feel safe in my room," Kikyo said grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom to change.

"You boy, what did you and my daughter do last night?" ULrich asked glaring at the boy.

"Nothing sir, I swear," Xavier said bowing.

"Good, now go home and never come by here again unless I'm here, got it?" Ulrich asked roughly.

"Yes sir," Xavier said grabbing his clothes and leaving, Kikyo came out the bathroom and saw him leaving.

"Xavier wait," Kikyo said trying to run after him but was stopped by Ulrich, "let me go!" Kikyo yelled trying to break her father's grip.

"You are not allowed to see him again, understand?" He asked firmly.

"You can't do that, he imprinted and I won't be able to stay away. What part of that do you not understand?" Kikyo asked crying.

"You will stay here where I can keep an eye on you," Ulrich said letting Kikyo go and closing the door.

"I hate you!" Kikyo yelled at the top of her lungs, and Ulrich felt really bad but just ignored it. He walked in the room and laid on the bed thinking about what he had just done.

"I'm sorry Kikyo but it's for your own good," ULrich said running his hands through his hair, then there was a knock at the door.

"ULrich honey, let me in please," Yumi said knocking on the door again. A couple of minutes later the door unlocked and she walked in to see Ulrich laying on the bed completely stressed, "you alright? What happened?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I told Kikyo that she couldn't see Xavier again, I thought it was the right thing to do but I was wrong, now she will hate me forever," ULrich answered with a cracked voice.

"She won't hate you forever, you just need to show her that you trust her to handle herself," she said running her hands through his hair. "You just need to loosen up a little," she said kissing his forehead.

"Thanks I'll try," he said kissing her back.

"Let me talk to her okay?" Yumi asked with a smile.

"Okay," he said with a smile back.

"Oh and by the way me and the girls are going out tonight, so I'll see you later," Yumi said getting ready to close the door.

"Yeah see you later," he said watching her walk out the room. He laid back on the pillow and watched tv for a while, Ulrich spent most of the time in there until the girls got ready to leave. Yumi came in the room and went to the closet to grab a black dress and black heels. ULrich sat back and watched her get dressed, he helped her most of the time.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked bending over to put her shoes on. Ulrich caught a glimpse under her dress and saw that she had no underwear on.

"Hey you're not wearing underwear?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"No by the way you're thinking right noe I can tell you can't wait for me to get back so you can liiterally rip this dress off," she said with a smirk.

"How did you know that?" he asked nervously.

"Hello mindreader," she said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah I forgot, yeah you're right," he said getting up and kissing her, "and one more thing, try not to take so long," he said with a pout.

"Okay," she said grabbing her purse and leaving. He was about to go lay back on the bed until another knock came at the door, he opened it to see Kikyo looking sadder than ever.

"I'm sorry dad for saying I hate you, I was just so angry," she said hugging her father.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for being hard on you. I just want to keep you safe, anyway if it makes you feel any better you can still see Xavier," Ulrich said rubbing his hands through his daughter's hair.

"Thanks bye," she said running downstairs. He stood there for a minute until he figured out they were going to take his car.

"Wait, don't take my car," he said running outside. He stopped and noticed the girls were already gone, "damn it," he said kicking some dirt. "I see how they want to play, Odd! we're going out!" Ulrich yelled smirking to himself as he walked into the house and grabbed a pair of keys off the hook. He went farther down the road to a cattled ranch that was owned by Mr. Morgan's son.

"Hey Ulrich long time no see," Albert said coming out the house.

"Yeah I need my ride, the light green one with the dragon designs," he said following Albert to a shed.

"Here you are," Albert said opening it. When they walked in they saw three diffrent cars, one was a pinkish-purple Camaro the other was a white Corvette with flames and the last one was a light green color with black dragons on the sides and top.

"Dude are all these your cars?" Odd asked looking inside the Corvette.

"No the Camaro is my mom's, the Corvette is my father's, and the last one is mine," Ulrich said patting the hood of his Charger.

"Awesome, mind letting me take one of them for a spin," Odd asked excitedly.

"Sure," Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Really?" Odd asked curiously.

"No," he said smiling.

"Fine, where are we going?" Odd asked hopping in the passanger seat.

"Let's just say whe're going to get my car back," Ulrich said hopping in the driver side, Jeremie sat in the back.

**(At The Club)**

"Hey Yumi? Let's dance," Sam said drunkily, pulling her friend towards the dance floor.

"Okay, don't pull," she said breaking out of Sam's grip. As they were on the dance floor dancing, Kikyo was talking to some boy who was just plain out wasted. Ulrich walked into the club looking for the girls while Jeremie volunteered to watch the cars. He searched high and low but still couldn't find him anywhere, Odd had alrready left to grab a drink. Odd then noticed some guy grabbing on Kikyo while she tried to push him away, he ran off to warn Ulrich.

"Some guy is touching Kikyo and she keeps trying to push her away but he keeps stopping her," Odd said completely out of breath, ULrich let a growl escape his lips as he started to walk towards where Kikyo was. "Okay you can handle that I guess," he said walking off to look for the girls.

**(With Kikyo)**

"Hey girl, where are you trying to run off to?" He asked not letting her go.

"Let me go! Or my dad is going to kill you," Kikyo said noticing her father walking over here.

"Is that so? What, daddy's little girl can't handle herself?" He asked laughing.

"No I can take care of myself, but my father doesn't think so," she said breaking out of his grip. The guy was soon pushed up against the wall with Ulrich's arm against his neck, Ulrich smiled as he watched the guy struggle for air.

"Don't you ever touch my daughter again you filthy bloodsucker, or I will literally rip your head off here and now," Ulrich said with a growl.

"How did you know?" The guy was able to make out.

"You might be able to hide your scent from everyone else, but my nose can smell you a mile away," Ulrich answered letting the guy fall to the floor. Yumi came over and pulled Ulrich away as eveyone was getting ready to walk outside.

"What is wrong with you?" Yumi asked roughly.

"He wouldn't let our daughter go so I had to handle it," he said with a snarl.

"It's okay dad, can we just go please?" Kikyo asked walking away, before she walked away she punched the guy in the face and literall knocked him out.

"That's my girl," Ulrich said smiling. The guy was helped up and walked away, Ulrich's group walked outside and got in the cars.

"Why did you follow us out here?" Yumi asked hopping into the driver's side od the Camaro.

"Well you guys took my car so I came here to get it back but we got side tracked," he said with a goofy smile.

"Where did you get that car from?" She asked referring to the Charger.

"What? You think a pretty boy like me has more than one car?" He asked starting it.

"I thought you would, you never told me," Yumi said starting the car as well.

"Ok we're going to settle this, you girls think you can beat us home?" Odd said hopping in the passanger side.

"Hell yeah we can," Sam yelled back.

"Okay Go!" Odd said excitedly. As soon as he said go they were off drifting around every corner, the girls were winning until Ulrich flipped a switch on the shift stick.

"Hey you girls ready to eat our dust?" Ulrich said pushing the button and flying ahead (not literally he just hit the nitro button).

"No freaking way he had nitro in his car?" Sam asked completely shocked.

"That's okay, make sure your seat belts are tight," Yumi said flipping a little switch on the steering wheel. In the blink of an eye they had already caught up with the boyys.

"Ah you found the nitro button, but how?" ULrich asked.

"You should not put your little gadgets in plain sight, it said nitro above it," she said smiling.

"Fuck! That's right, I did put it there," Ulrich said letting his foot off the gas, the girls did the same as they turned onto a dirt road. "You guys go on ahead to the house, I have to drop this car off," he said as he kept driving straight. The girls made a right turn and were at the house instantly.

"Home at last," Sam said getting out and stretching.

"Yeah tonight was fun but I'm going to go hunting bye," Kikyo said taking off her clothes and running into the forest.

"That girl is headstrong just like her father," Yumi said picking up her clothes.

"You know you only have a few more days with her because when she turns 18 she's going to leave," Sam said grabbing her friends shoulder.

"Ulrich will be affected the most after losing his only daughter he won't be the same," Aelita said walking into the house.

"I don't think she's his only child," Yumi said simply.

"What!? You're pregnant?" Aelita and Sam asked together.

"I think so, hey Aelita you think you can check?" she asked walking in the house.

"Yeah we can get started right now," Aelita said closing the door.

**(With The Boys)**

"Dude tonight was epic, it's just like that movie," Odd said excitedly.

"What movie?" Ulrich asked closing the shed.

"Fast and the Furious duh," Odd said sarcastically.

"Uh-huh anyway let's get back to the girls, there is something I have to take care of," Ulrich said walking down the dirt road.

"You and Yumi have been very 'busy' with each other lately, what is wrong with you guys?" Jeremie asked.

"You guys forgot already, well the alpha male and female have one kid after that kid hits a certain age the parents can't help themselves and they mate every chance they get, you guys are slower than I thought," Ulrich explained.

"What if she gets pregnant?" Odd added in.

"If she does then I get another chance to be a father and a better one at that," Ulrich answered plainly.

"Fine," Odd said putting his hands in his pockets, as soon as they get to the house they hear a weak howl come from inside the forest. Ulrich being the overprotective father, took off in the blink of an eye. He took his clothes off in the process and phased while running, Odd and everybody else came runnng a few minutes later. When they get to a clearing they see Kikyo trying to fend off stray vampires, Ulrich snarled as he ran towards the vampires and joined Kikyo. Everybody else joined in as well, each one of the newborns were strong so it took two of them to handle one.

"We can't anymore of this Ulrich, we need help," Odd whined from his spot on the ground.

"Okay," Ulrich said howling in the air wanting Dave's help, Dave answered his howl with another howl and soon Dave's pack came out and scared the newborns off. The rest of Dave's pack took after the vampires deep into the forest, after the vampires were gone Dave went over to help everybody up.

"You guys alright?" Dave asked helping Ulrich up.

"Yeah, I think," Ulrich said looking over at Kikyo who wasn't moving or breathing, "Kikyo?" Ulrich asked sadly walking over to her. When he got over there he saw a big scratch along her snout and she was losing blood. "Aelita, we need help," Ulrich said about to cry.

"Okay," Aelita said running over there and healing her. After she backed away, Kikyo started to breath and move again. She sat up and noticed her father's head was hanging and his eyes were closed, she reached up and licked his nose.

"Kikyo, are you alright?" Ulrich asked holding back his tears.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kikyo asked dryly.

"You were ambushed by five vampires, but we came in the nick of time," Odd said calmly.

"Oh ok," Kikyo said standing up.

"What were you thinking coming out here by yourself, you could have been killed if we didn't come," Ulrich asked firmly.

"I was hunting nothing to get worked up about," Kikyo said walking away.

"Fine go on to the house and you better be there by the time we get there," Ulrich said walking back to the house.

"Now what were you saying about Ulrich being the better parent?" Sam asked smiling.

"Oh shut up, let's get back as well," Yumi said following Ulrich, the others just gave up and followed as well.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**The Soccer Game**

**(At The House) **

"Goodnight everybody," Aelita exclaimed going upstairs with Jeremie following.

"Night Aelita," everybody said back from their spots on the couch and floor.

"Sasha and Charlie, you guys go on to bed too," Jeremie ordered.

"Okay," both of them said hugging everybody and running upstairs, they do share. Raquel and Jason didn't need to be told they looked up at their father and got the message, and raced upstairs. Kikyo walked upstairs as well leaving Odd, Sam, Yumi and Ulrich downstairs.

"I still can't figure out how Raquel and Jason look at you and automatically know what to do," Ulrich said drinking a soda.

"You have to be stern, control their minds with your eyes and they'll understand," Odd said taking a sip of his soda.

"Technically he just tells them they can't go hunting and they'll miss going to see the younger females, which Odd likes do with his past time," Sam said fixing everyone's confused faces.

"The kids deserve to be animals sometimes," Odd said simply.

"I just wish I could do that with Kikyo, but she's 17 and she won't listen," ULrich said calmly.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen Sam?" Yumi asked watching into the kitchen with Sam following.

"Man you're wife is always stealing my wife, what's the problem?" Odd asked thoughtfully.

"Beats me, she's been acting a bit strange lately," Ulrich said curiously.

"Oh dude the WorldCup is on tonight," Odd said snatching the remote.

"Really? Who's playing?" ulrich asked impatiently.

"France and the United States, but we already know who's gong to win," Odd said excitedly.

"France," they both said together.

**(In The Kitchen)**

"So when are you going to tell him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, soon I hope," Yumi said sitting down.

"Sounds like the guys found out about the soccer championship already, " Sam said hering Odd yell score.

"Who's playing?" Yumi asked.

"France and the US, but the US is kicking France's ass big time," she said walking out the kitchen.

"You act like one of the guys sometimes I swear," Yumi said walking out the kitchen as well. She walked into the living room and noticed Ulrich and Odd all in the tv, "you are going to go blind if you're too close to the tv, didn't your mother teach you that?" She asked sitting down.

"Who cares? I rather go blind then miss this game," Odd said not taking his eyes off the tv.

"Okay becareful of what you wish for," Sam said creepy-like. They sat there and watched the whole game until a big disappointment happened, France had lost by one goal.

"What the hell? How did France lose by one stupid goal? i mean US was fouling the whole time but when France fouled they caught that, what had this world come to?" Odd asked angrily.

"You didn't hear?" Ulrich asked.

"Hear what?" Odd asked back.

"Their star striker went missing two days ago, and they haven't found the culprit," Ulrich answered calmly.

"Dude that sucks ass," Odd said sitting on the floor.

"There's always next year," Sam said getting up and stretching.

"Ugh this is just stupid, I'm going to bed," Odd said walking upstairs, they all started laughing.

"I better go too before he throws himself out the window," Sam said leaving, "goodnight you two, hey Yumi don't you have something to tell Ulrich?" Sam asked running upstairs.

"I'm going to kill you Sam," Yumi said yelling up the stairs.

"What is she talking about?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Um well I'm pre-" she said getting cut off by feet running downstairs.

"Hey Yumi you told him yet?" Sam asked loudly.

"Not yet Sam, just go back upstairs please," Yumi said slightly annoyed.

"Okay," Sam said running back upstairs.

"Well?" Ulrich asked patiently.

"I'm pregnant okay," Yumi said walking into the kitchen. After Ulrich got done registering what was just said he walked into the kitchen and noticed her staring out the window with her arms folded across her chest.

"Are you really pregnant?" Ulrich asked just to make sure he heard right, "hey are you alright?" he asked walking behind her and putting his hands around her waist.

"Yeah, I mean it's just that my little girl is growing up to fast and this moment right now reminds me of when I was pregnant with her," She said crying a little.

"Hey don't cry, you know I was thinking the same thing but now we get another chance," Ulrich said resting his chin on the top of her head.

"And soon we'll be grandparents," she said with a smile.

"Eh?" Ulrich asked confused.

"You know, with Xavier," Yumi said laughing.

"Right, him," he said annoyed.

"Stop being like that, it's not that serious," she said tiredly.

"Okay come on you need your rest, espically me since I'm the one going to get midnight meals for you," Ulrich said helping her up the stairs.

"Hey Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah?" He asked curiously.

"I love you," she answered.

"I love you too," he said opening the door and closing it behind them.

**Well that's it for this story guys, it took me three whole months but it is finally done. I also have plenty of more stories for you all to here so here's a disclaimer from all the character, say goodbye guys.**

**Odd: See you guys later (throwing up a salute)**

**Ulrich: Yeah later (holding his new son)**

**Yumi: Sayonara (waving)**

**Jeremie: Goodbye (throwing up two peace signs)**

**Aelita: Bye (waving as well)**

**All the kids: Our parents are the best!**

**Yumi: You guys are so dead, anyway we got to go but we'll be back in the next stories so until then see ya (headlocking Jason)**

**Ulrich: Back to you sakurauchiha442 (trying to pry Yumi off of Jason)**

**Me: Thanks Ulrich, well you heard him see you later.**


End file.
